The Queen of Games
by Emerald Hearts
Summary: The story of Cecelia Harp as she finds her destiny, and helps others with theirs! R&R, but read chs. 1 and 2 before you decide if this story's okay. SyrusXOC
1. Meeting the Queen

This is my first story for fan fiction! Enjoy :-)

...And I don't own anyone except my character, her name shall be told later...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Meeting the Queen

-

Jaden and Syrus were dueling it out by the ocean, where they usually dueled.

"Now, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Attack his Patroid!" Jaden said as he won the duel.

"Aw man. You beat me again Jaden. The third time in a row." Syrus said.

"Don't be like that, Sy. There's always next time!"

"You should be an Obelisk, just like my brother and Alexis."

"Oh, speaking of which, aren't all the girls in Duel Academy Obelisks?" Jaden said, leaning to his left.

"Yeah Jaden, why?"

"Because I see a girl in Yellow, for Ra."

Syrus turned around to see a girl about his height walking towards him, in a yellow uniform. To Syrus, it looked more like a gold uniform, considering it sparkled as she walked and seemed a bit darker. Her blonde hair was in a sloppy ponytail that reached the end of her neck. She was pretty. Syrus suddenly turned stiff.

"Hi, do you mind helping me? I can't seem to find Professor Banner anywhere." The girl said to Syrus.

"Um, he's…um, he should be… uh…" Syrus stammered. Jaden then answered for him.

"Oh, he should be in his office at the Slifer dorm over there. By the way, may I ask you something?" Jaden said to the girl, "Why aren't you wearing an Obelisk uniform? All the girls in Duel Academy are Obelisk Blue, not Ra Yellow."

"First off, I'm not Ra Yellow," the girl said, "I'm, well, um, … a guest that was, uh, sorted into this color because, well, that's how good I am… I think. Wow, I sound just like your friend here. By the way, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki. And this is Syrus Truesdale."

"**Truesdale**?" the girl said, interested, "You mean, like, **Zane Truesdale**? Are you guys related?"

"Yeah," Syrus said, finally uttering a word, "We're, _sigh_, brothers."

"Whoa! Totally awesome! I bet you duel just like him! Oh, I could just remember his Cyber Dragons right now! The fierceness… I can't wait to see them again! You've **got **to be as great a duelist as him, right?"

"Well, actually - "

"Oops! I'm sorry, but I'm kind of late. I'll see you around! Bye!"

The girl ran off towards the Slifer dorm. Syrus was as red as his uniform. Jaden noticed.

"Hey Sy, you alright there buddy? Hmm, you're blushing … you like that girl, don't you?" Jaden said aloud playfully. Syrus turned a bit pale, then way redder.

"What? No way Jaden! I'm just, well, kind of warm!"

"Yeah Syrus. Sure. I mean anyone would get a little red, when they have a crush! Right Sy?"

"Jaden! That's not it!" Syrus screamed. Chumly came over, and had a worried and panicking face on.

"Hey guys! Did you hear?" Chumly said to them, "There's going to be a tournament! All the students have to participate, and I'm doomed for sure!"

"You're not doomed, Chumly," Jaden said with a grin, "you'll definitely win! Besides, what's one loss in a tournament going to do?"

"If you lose the first round, you're kicked out of Duel Academy!" Chumly said with serious eyes, so they knew he wasn't joking.

"What?" Jaden and Syrus said at the same time.

"But Chumly," Sy said, "what will they do with the empty dorms, for the people who lose?"

"Fill them up with new students I guess. It's totally unfair! I'm going to practice, or, well I'm kind of hungry. Bye guys, and good luck. It starts in 2 days, after lunch." Chumly said as he headed back to their dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was talking about the tournament. Most students were afraid of getting expelled, especially Slifers because the rules were that you could duel anyone, even outside your color. Obelisks didn't feel so scared, except Alexis, who worried for Jaden, Syrus, and the rest of her friends. They had been given the names of their opponents. Zane would duel Jaden, Alexis would duel Chazz Princeton, Bastion was dueling a Slifer named Aaron Waters, and Syrus was dueling a girl named Cecelia Harp. Strangely, they didn't tell him if she was an Obelisk, Ra, or Slifer.

It was finally the afternoon, and everyone was standing around the stage, waiting for someone to appear.

"Hey Zane, are you ready for the big duel?"

"I'm ready Alexis, are you?"

"Not really. I mean, I'm ready, but don't you worry for your brother? Or at least Jaden?"

"The people who deserve to stay will make it. Enough talk now. Someone's coming."

"Bastion, why aren't you worried?" Alexis said.

"I don't have to be." Bastion said with ease. Before any one could ask why, someone was walking onto the stage.

"Hello everyone!" Dr. Crowler said, stepping onto the stage, "I hope you're ready for the first ever Elimination Tournament of Duel Academy! It's very exiting, so let's get straight to it! But, whoever loses the first round leaves the academy and new students will take your place."

"But," Dr. Crowler said, "since there is an odd amount of Duelists in the whole academy, we have a guest duelist! Everyone say hello to Cecelia Harp!"

The girl that Jaden and Syrus met earlier stood up at the stage. Syrus blushed at how pretty she was. Good thing no one was paying attention to him. Dr.Crowler continued talking as Jaden and the rest ignored.

_She's pretty… OH NO! I have to duel her! Oh, I'll lose for sure, unless she's no good._ Syrus thought to himself.

"Hey guys," Bastion said to Jaden, Syrus, and the rest of the gang without looking at them, "Don't be too sad if you lose. This tournament isn't serious."

"What do you mean, Bastion?" Jaden asked, but before a response came, Dr. Crowler finished up.

"Enough about Cecelia and how wonderful she truly is. We have already paired everyone up, as you know! So, find your partner and a place to duel, then, begin when I announce it!"

Everyone was dashing everywhere. Syrus made his way to Professor Banner on the stage.

"Hey, um, Professor Banner?"

"Yes Syrus?"

"I was paired with Cecelia Harp… so…"

"Okay Syrus," Professor Banner said to him, "you shall fight the Queen of Games."

"Queen?" Syrus said. He was completely shocked. There goes his last hope. Why did he have all the rotten luck?

"Yup Syrus! Remember me?" Cecelia said, "Queen of Games. I'm the best female duelist out there. Surprised?"

Syrus didn't say a word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dueling was about to start. Cecelia and Syrus dueled next to Jaden, Zane, Alexis, and Bastion in the forest. Cecelia and Syrus dueled next to Jaden and Zane, Jaden next to Syrus. Cecelia was in between Bastion and Zane, Bastion to her left, and Syrus had Jaden to his right, and Alexis behind him.

"Give it your all Sy!" Jaden said.

"I'll try." Syrus said.

"Syrus," Alexis said, very seriously, "Beat her, I mean it. She's not the best duelist."

"Cecelia, don't be too harsh." Bastion said to her.

"But why? I'm sure he can duel. He got into the academy, didn't he?"

"Cecelia." Bastion said seriously.

"Fine. I'll just, extend the duel a little."

"Cecelia that's not what I - "

"Everybody," Dr. Crowler said through a loud megaphone, "Begin!"

"Get you're game on, Zane!" Jaden said. "I'll go first!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Did you like it? Tell me, please! And don't be scared when you think of them leaving. It's not like I'd really let them leave... Or would I? Read and Review!


	2. All Out Duel: Part One

My first story, second chapter! Oh! And I forgot to put the title at the beginning of my last chapter! I changed it now. I won't forget now though! I hope you like this one!

…And I don't own anyone but Cecelia…and Bastion's opponent, which I don't think will be in any other chapter except this one and the next one…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

All Out Duel – Part One

-

"Everybody," Dr. Crowler said through a loud megaphone, "Begin!"

"Get you're game on, Zane!" Jaden said. "I'll go first!"

"Are you ready?" Cecelia said aloud to Syrus.

"Not at all." Syrus whispered to himself.

(Cecelia: 4000, Syrus: 4000)

"I'll go first!" she said as she pulled a card from her deck. "I play Homunculus the Alchemic Being in attack mode! (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600) And I end my turn."

"Okay! My draw! Hmm…" Syrus said, "I play one set monster and end my turn."

Cecelia drew a card. "I use Homunculus's special effect, which is to change its Attribute! I change it into Wind! Now I play Wynn the Wind Charmer! By sending both of them to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Familiar-Possessed – Wynn from my deck! (ATK: 1850, DEF: 1500) If you didn't know, when I Special Summon her like that, when I attack a defense position monster, it still goes to your Life Points. Now, attack!"

Wynn struck the facedown Gyroid.

"My Gyroid's special ability allows it to not be destroyed!" Syrus said.

"You still lose Life Points from my effect."

(Cecelia: 4000, Syrus: 3150)

"Hey, uh, Cecelia! Is that your Duel Spirit?" Jaden said as his Winged Kuriboh nodded.

Behind Cecelia was a small monster with a halo on its head. It had blue wings, and pink skin. You know her as Petit Angel.

"Aw! What a cute little Kuriboh! And yes, she is! But she's shy."

Despite what Cecelia said, Petit Angel moved to her side and waved to Jaden and Kuriboh.

"Keep your eyes on our duel, Jaden." Zane said, "I summon Cyber Dragon to the field."

"Oh, look! A Cyber Dragon! This is so cool!" Cecelia said.

"Ugh! Shut her up! Please!" Alexis said coldly.

"Hey! Stick to your duel Rhodes!" Cecelia shouted to Alexis.

"Stick to yours then!" Alexis shouted back.

"Ladies. Ladies. No need to fight over me!" Chazz said, joking around.

"Don't say another word, Chazz! I attack with Blade Skater!" Alexis said.

Cecelia was about to say something, but Bastion interrupted.

"Cecelia, keep your temper in place." Bastion said.

"But Uncle Bastion! I don't want to!" Cecelia said.

"Uncle? Are you that old, dude?" Aaron said (Bastion's opponent).

"I'm not old! Just make your move!" Bastion shouted back.

"So, um, uncle is it?" Syrus asked Cecelia.

"Oh, Uncle Bastion never told you? I'm his niece!"

"But…your last name is Harp, isn't it?" Syrus said.

"Yeah, My mom is Uncle Bastion's sister! Uncle Bastion and me are about the same age! Can we get back to the duel now?"

"One more question. How come you and Alexis act like you hate each other?" Syrus said.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say she won't accept a loss."

"I didn't lose, Cecelia! It was a draw!" Alexis shouted back.

"Nuh-uh! I won that last duel!"

"Alright! Alright! Never mind!" Syrus shouted. _So they have met… I wonder what they meant by **that last duel**…_

(Cecelia: 4000, Syrus: 3150)

"I think it's your turn Cecelia. You just attacked." Syrus said.

"Okay! I play a face-down and end."

"My turn! Hmm…" Syrus said, "I play a face down and, by using Polymerization on my Gyroid and Steamroid, I summon Steam Gyroid! (ATK: 2200, DEF: 1600) Now I attack!"

Cecelia flipped up her face down. "I activate Mirror Force!"

"Ha! I knew you'd do that! I activate Trap Jammer!"

"What? Ah!" Cecelia said as Familiar-Possessed – Wynn disappeared.

(Cecelia: 3650, Syrus: 3150)

"I draw!" she said as she thought, _I can't believe I fell for that! …It won't happen again!_

"I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, which raises my life points to 4650! Now I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two cards! Now I play one set monster and activate the field card Chorus of Sanctuary, which raises all my monster's DEF points by 500!"

(Cecelia: 4650, Syrus: 4150)

"My turn, right?" Syrus said as Cecelia nodded and he drew, "I attack the facedown card!"

Steam Gyroid attacked. It was Aqua Madoor, with a defense of 2500 thanks to Chorus of Sanctuary.

"You lose 300 Life points Syrus!" She shouted.

(Cecelia: 4650, Syrus: 3850)

"…"

"It's 300 Life points, Syrus. Don't get all gloomy, you can still win!" Cecelia said.

"I never win…" Syrus said to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't like how he was acting, so her first instinct told her to yell.

"SYR-"

"Cecelia." Bastion said.

"Oh! Uncle Bastion! Are you done with you're duel?" Cecelia said, grinning. She didn't want her Uncle to raise his voice, as if she were a child. For crying out loud, she was his age, just short.

"Who won?" Syrus asked.

"Me, of course." Bastion said, "Now I want to see you guys finish. Go on."

Cecelia nodded happily. She knew Bastion had interrupted to stop her temper, and she would have yelled more, but she loved dueling too much to stall it any longer.

(Cecelia: 4650, Syrus: 3850)

"I think it's my turn," Cecelia said, "I activate Shield and Sword!"

(Steam Gyroid ATK: 1600, DEF: 2200) (Aqua Madoor ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200)

"Now I Tribute the Aqua Madoor for the Infernal Incinerator!"

"What's that card?" Chumly said as he came up to Bastion.

"Hello Chumly. Infernal Incinerator can only be played if you discard all cards in your hand other than it. Plus, she must sacrifice a monster with an ATK of 2000 or more, and that was Aqua Madoor."

"But I thought Aqua Madoor had 1200 ATK power." Aaron said.

"If you were paying attention, she used Shield and Sword. Also, Infernal Incinerator raises his Attack points by 200 for every monster on the other side of the field." Bastion explained.

(Infernal Incinerator ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800)

"I attack the Steam Gyroid!"

Cecelia's monster clawed Steam Gyroid, sending it to the Graveyard.

(Cecelia: 4650, Syrus: 2450)

"I end now, Syrus."

This is pointless. I can't win against that thing! And just look at our life points! Oh… Syrus thought. 

"Put your head up, Sy!" a voice said, "It isn't over yet!"

"You can do it Syrus! If you don't, I'll thrash her for you!" said a feminine voice.

Syrus looked up and saw Jaden and Alexis, apparently finished with their duels. Zane was there too, and so was Chazz and Chumly. (Syrus didn't know Chumly was there before.)

"Don't give up!" Chumly said.

"Yeah, ya slacker!" Chazz said playfully.

"Better not give up. I want a good duel…" Cecelia whispered.

Syrus smiled at all his friends. "Okay then! It's my draw!"

Cecelia thought, _Better do something worthwhile, Syrus, or else!_

Syrus thought, _How could a girl so pretty duel so fierce? Well, then again, Alexis can duel and she's pretty too. Or maybe it's me who can't duel right… I know! If I win, then she'll be really impressed with me! That's it! I'll show her I can duel, and not be some second rate duelist! I'll duel my best! For Cecelia! For Jaden! For my brother and everyone! … Plus, I want to stay in Duel Academy…_

(Cecelia: 4650, Syrus: 2450)

"Ready or not, here I come Cecelia!" Syrus said as he drew his card. He looked at it from the corner of his eye. One look at the picture and he knew what it was.

Here goes everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What card did Syrus draw? Will it help him win for sure? Only I know!

See ya next time! And please review!


	3. All Out Duel: Part Two

Hiya! I noticed a mistake I made in the last chapter. I changed that duel so much that I didn't see it. After Cecelia activates Dian Keto the Cure Master, she was also supposed to activate Upstart Goblin, which raised Syrus's LP by 1000. Oops! Oh well. It's disclaimer time:-)

I don't own anybody but Cecelia and Aaron!

By the way, I don't hate Alexis or anyone in Yugioh G/X. I just needed a plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

All Out Duel – Part Two

-

"Ready or not, here I come Cecelia!" Syrus said as he drew his card. He looked at it from the corner of his eye. One look at the picture and he knew what it was.

_Power Bond,_ Syrus thought, _This card can help, but right now it won't ensure a win. Still, I have to do something to keep me in the game. Here goes!_

"I activate Power Bond! And I fuse together UFOroid and Sasuke Samurai #4 for UFOroid Fighter!"

"What's that card?" Aaron asked.

"It's a fusion monster that can be Fusion Summoned when you fuse UFOroid and a Warrior-type monster. Duh! Don't you know that?" Chazz said.

Aaron shook his head.

"Also, its attack power is the combined total of attack points of the fused monsters. Same with the defense points." Bastion added.

"Okay, then what's Power Bond?" he asked.

"It's like Polymerization, only you double the attack points. Although, at the end of the turn, you lose Life Points equal to the original ATK of the fusion monster." Bastion explained.

"Wow! I should get that card for my deck!"

"Power Bond only works for machine-type fusion monsters, not your warriors."

"Aw man…but that'd work great for Super Roboyarou…"

(UFOroid Fighter ATK: 4800, DEF: 2400) (Infernal Incinerator ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800)

"I attack!" Syrus said as UFOroid Fighter broke Infernal Incinerator into a million digital pieces, "Now I play one face down and end."

(Cecelia: 2850, Syrus: 50)

"Syrus, that was a big move and all, but it cost you too many life points. I draw!" Cecelia said, "I activate Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards, and activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack! You're turn!"

"I draw! I play one monster facedown and end."

"My turn! I draw! …Well that's it."

"I draw!" Syrus said as he thought, _Where's the point in all this?_

"I flip face up my Cycroid! Now I sacrifice him for my Woodborg Inpachi in defense mode! (ATK: 500, DEF: 2500) I end!"

"I draw too! Now I end." Cecelia said.

"This is my last turn without attacking Cecelia! You should've played a monster! Or at least have done something!" Syrus said as he drew, "One card face down and I activate Final Flame, which deals you 600 points of Direct Damage! I end."

(Cecelia: 2250, Syrus: 50)

"There's always a reason for what I do! But I'm not telling you! My turn! I play Familiar-Possessed – Eria in attack mode! I play a facedown! Now I attach to her the Axe of Despair! (Familiar-Possessed – Eria ATK: 2850, DEF: 1500) I end my turn!"

_What is she planning?_ Syrus thought as he drew. "I attack with UFOroid Fighter!"

"I activate Mirror Wall! This card cuts your Attack points in half when you attack!" Cecelia said.

(UFOroid Fighter ATK: 2400, DEF: 2400)

(Familiar-Possessed – Eria ATK: 2850, DEF: 1500)

UFOroid attacked, sending itself to the Graveyard.

"This card has a cost though. I have to give 2000 life points to keep it on the field. I draw!"

(Cecelia: 250, Syrus: 50)

"Their Life Points are going down. This is so anti-licious! C'mon Sy! Make another come back!" Chumley said.

"All Syrus has to do is get rid of that Familiar-Possessed – Eria, and it's easy cruising." Alexis said.

"But what about Mirror Wall and its effect?" Jaden asked.

"She won't keep it on the field for long. She has to pay 2000 life points each Standby Phase, or else it's gone. And by the looks of things, it's not staying for long." Alexis said.

Jaden nodded. "C'mon Sy!"

"Hey old dude. You're niece duels better than you!" Aaron said to Bastion.

"I'm not old! And my name is Bastion! Ugh! Shouldn't you be packing?"

"For what?"

"If you lose, you leave Duel Academy! You didn't know that?"

"WHAT? Aw man… I guess better go."

"Don't bother. Dr. Crowler and the rest of the teachers won't let us in our dorms until all the duels are done." Chazz added.

"And you know because you lost, right?" Bastion said to Chazz.

"Erp…what? I didn't lose! No way I lost to Alexis! No! You're kidding me, right! Heh heh…" Chazz said as Bastion and Chumley laughed.

(Cecelia: 250, Syrus: 50)

"Okay! You ready for more?" Cecelia asked.

"No!" Syrus said. He knew something was going on before. How come he didn't see it?

"Well good! Because this duel's coming to its end! I hope you don't get confused, because here goes! I play Eria the Water Charmer! Now I send Eria and her Familiar-Possessed form to the Graveyard to Special Summon a new Familiar-Possessed – Eria from my deck! Now I attach the Malevolent Nuzzler to her, which raises her attack points by 700!"

(Familiar-Possessed – Eria ATK: 2550, DEF: 1500)

(Woodborg Inpachi ATK: 500, DEF: 2500 'In DEF Mode')

"And if you don't remember," Cecelia said, "When I Special Summon a Familiar-Possessed Charmer that way, you lose life points even when I attack defense position monsters! You held off a good duel Syrus, but it's time to end this thing! Go Eria! Attack the Woodborg Inpachi!"

"No! He'll lose the duel!" Jaden shouted.

Familiar-Possessed – Eria raised her staff and landed it directly on the Woodborg Inpachi, destroying it and Syrus's remaining life points.

(Cecelia: 250, Syrus: 0)

"Oh…" Syrus said as he took a quick glance at his brother. Zane didn't look too upset, but he was definitely upset. When Syrus took his eyes off his brother, he almost thought he saw a smile cross his face. Was it really there, or did he imagine it?

People clapped and cheered loudly as the gang and Cecelia crowded around Syrus, telling him how awesome he really dueled, even if he didn't win.

"Well, I guess I better head back to start packing now, huh?" Syrus said sadly to Cecelia after everything quieted down a bit.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Everybody! May I have your attention! Go back to your dorms now! Even if you won! Go on now! Duel's over!" Cecelia shouted, and then said in a lower tone to Jaden and the gang, "Except you guys. Stay here."

Everyone started leaving, while the whole gang talked (Cecelia and Alexis avoiding talking to each other.) They found out who won their duels. Alexis beat Chazz and Zane lost to Jaden. Chumley said he lost to some other guy, but they never found out any more details. Cecelia also explained to them that this tournament was actually a big joke and if you went back into your dorms, you would have found a letter on your door. No one was actually leaving. Those letters were planted during the duels and lunchtime.

Jaden looked at Bastion. "You were trying to let us in on this, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." Bastion said, "Right before the 'tournament' because I thought this was a bit too cruel. The only people who knew were the teachers, Cecelia, and I."

"So I'm not leaving?" Syrus said as Cecelia shook her head, "but I still don't get why you're wearing a Ra Yellow uniform! How could you be sorted into that color when you should be in at least Obelisk?"

"Oh, that's right!" Cecelia said, "I'm not any one of the three dorms, I'm in my own dorm! Well not really! I'm Exodia Gold!"

Syrus was a little surprised. He knew she was wearing gold, considering the sparkling. Plus, Exodia beats the god cards any day, and she **was** the Queen of Games.

Just then Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Shepard, and Professor Banner came up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a matter to discuss with Cecelia." Professor Banner asked.

"Oh yeah! The dorm thing!" Cecelia said, "So I can stay here? As a student?"

Syrus crossed his fingers secretly. He wanted her to stay.

"Yes. You can stay."

Syrus cheered in his head, as well as Jaden and the rest. Alexis was annoyed.

"But where are you staying exactly?" Bastion asked.

"I don't know Uncle Bastion… no seriously. Where am I staying Dr. Crowler?"

"Hmm… I don't know. The girls' dorm is full," Dr. Crowler said.

"And all girls start at Obelisk…" Chancellor Shepard said.

"But all new students start at Slifer," Professor Banner added.

"She can stay with us, right guys?" Jaden said to Syrus and Chumley, putting his arms around them.

"But we only have 3 beds, and we use them all." Chumley said.

"Right! Forgot about that. Well, how about you Chazz? You have room, don't 'cha?"

"No way she gonna stay with me! I barely have room for myself!" Chazz shouted.

"Ew! I can't sleep with boys, right Uncle Bastion? That's so creepy!" Cecelia said.

"What about Alexis?" Chazz said, pointing at her with his thumb.

"I don't want to be anywhere **near** her!" Alexis said.

Jaden was just about at the edge to say, "Then where the heck **is** she staying?" But then he thought of something.

"Then what about Bastion's room?" Jaden said, "He's related to her, and her Gold uniform will fit in with the Ra Yellow uniforms."

"Well, I don't have any roommates…"Bastion replied.

"Alright then!" Dr. Crowler said, "Cecelia, you can stay with your, uh, uncle."

"Hooray!" she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Chapter 3!

I wish I could do the other duels, but I don't really know their cards all that well.

That was a long duel, or maybe that was because of the dialogue.

See ya then! And please review, good or bad!


	4. First True Day Here

Hi again! Agh! Yet another mistake made in my duel! I forgot to subtract life points from Syrus when his UFOroid Fighter went to the Graveyard. There's something else bothering me though. Cecelia's name sounds familiar from the first Yugioh series. Is her name already being used? She really reminds me of Rebecca Hawkins. That was her name, right? Incoming Disclaimer!

I don't own Yugioh G/X! I only own my character, Cecelia Harp!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

First True Day Here

-

Cecelia was on her bed in Bastion's room, unable to sleep. She was thinking about the duel she just had with a blue-haired boy named Syrus. She remembered the trap she fell for, and was devastated at how close she came to defeat. Usually, she won a duel with about 3000 Life Points, 2000 at the least. But Syrus… well now she was impressed.

_250 life points left… did that really happen to me?_ She thought.

**(Click click click… click click… click click click click click…)**

"Uncle Bastion! Can't you sleep?" Cecelia shouted.

Bastion was on his computer as usual, with the typing and clicking driving Cecelia crazy.

"Cecelia, this is originally **my** room, and I'll do what I want." Bastion said, still clicking, still typing.

"Uncle Bastion, you're driving me crazy."

"Do something about it."

Just then, something soft, yet with some force, hit Bastion in the back. Bastion looked at the item now on the floor and picked it up.

"You want a pillow fight?" Bastion asked.

"Eek!" Cecelia screamed as she dodged the pillow thrown by Bastion. She picked it up and threw it back. Bastion grabbed his pillow and Cecelia ran over to the one she threw and they fought with the pillows. Eventually, Bastion got Cecelia's pillow. Now he was using them as swords to attack her. He cornered her on her bed. The pillows actually tickled.

"He hee! Stop! I give up! I give up!" Cecelia cried as Bastion stopped. He placed his pillow back on his bed and threw Cecelia's back at her. She caught it.

"Now will you leave me alone?"

"No!"

Bastion sighed.

"Uncle Bastion, you'll have to wear glasses soon if you keep working on your computer in the dark! What are you working on, anyway?" Cecelia said as she got up and went over to the computer.

"Dueling strategies on different decks." Bastion replied.

"So, do you have a strategy for my deck?"

"Your deck is element, with all the Attributes but LIGHT and DARK. Your main source for winning is usually to steal a monster on the other side of the field. Your weaknesses are either a light deck, or a dark deck."

"Like the decks that you have, which by the way I totally dismantled?"

"You got lucky."

"Yes I am truly lucky to have an uncle like you… one that I can totally beat in Duel Monsters! Ha! Take that!"

"I'm the one who asked Dr. Crowler if you could stay here, and right now I think I'm regretting it."

"Dr. Crowler would've let me in if I asked anyway."

"I know. Now go to bed."

"Not unless you're coming with me!"

"Cecelia, I do things differently."

"Well so do I Uncle Bastion. So do I."

"SIGH. Fine. I'll go to sleep."

"Victory! Yes!" Cecelia cried as she jumped onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. Petit Angel went into Cecelia's arms, even though they weren't actually touching each other. She immediately slept, knowing that Bastion was only going to pretend to sleep and get back on the computer later. Although, Bastion actually fell asleep before he got back on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Jaden! Run faster! We're gonna be late! Again!" Syrus said as him and Jaden sprinted down the halls.

"You want **me** to run faster? You're the one behind me!" Jaden said happily.

"That's because you're in front, and running too slow!"

Just then, they reached Dr. Crowler's room. Jaden stopped right on target, causing Syrus to crash right into him. They opened the door.

Dr. Crowler was busy with a student and didn't notice Jaden and Syrus, so they tried to sneak in. They were almost to their seats when –

"JADEN YUKI! SYRUS TRUESDALE!" came Dr. Crowler's voice. The boys winced.

"This is just about your 100th time late! If you want to stay in Duel Academy, then I suggest you come on time! And at least try to stay up during my lesson! I should –"

"Dr. Crowler, couldn't you let them off just this once? I promise you they won't be late again." Cecelia said, sounding pretty innocent.

"Well, uh…...fine! Just this once! But if I catch you late again, I'll give you triple homework!"

"Wow! Thanks Cecelia!" Jaden said as he took his seat, right below Cecelia's. Syrus sat next to Jaden.

"Don't mention it. Just don't be late for the next few days, and it'll be fine."

It was near the end of the class, and of course, Jaden and Syrus were sleeping.

"Syrus Truesdale!" Dr. Crowler screamed.

"Eee! Y-yes ma'am, I mean Sir! Yes sir!" Syrus said, immediately waking up.

"Since it seems like you know enough to sleep through my lesson, tell me. Is Mirror Force a Spell card, Trap card, or a Monster Card?"

"Well, it's, uh…"

"Pst! Hey Sy! You got this nailed!" Jaden whispered.

"Yeah! C'mon! I use that card in our duel! And you deflected it, remember?" Cecelia whispered from behind.

----------------------------------- Flashback

Cecelia flipped up her face down. "I activate Mirror Force!"

"Ha! I knew you'd do that! I activate Trap Jammer!"

"What? Ah!" Cecelia said as Familiar-Possessed – Wynn disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I used Trap Jammer to deflect her Mirror Force. **Trap** Jammer…_ Syrus thought.

"It's a Trap sir!" Syrus said. Cecelia smiled and Jaden gave him the thumbs-up.

"Wrong! It's a Tra- wait a minute! What? Did you say Trap?" Dr. Crowler said, completely shocked.

"Yes sir. Trap."

"Oh, well…yes. Very good. Aw… well…moving on!" Dr. Crowler said as a few students giggled.

Class was then finally over and Cecelia jumped out of her seat and went over to Jaden and Syrus. Bastion came along too.

"Congratulations, Cecelia. Your first true day here is over." Bastion said.

"Do they always sleep like this?" Cecelia said as she poked Jaden a couple of times.

Bastion stopped her from poking and said, "Yes, they do. And they never wake up."

"I bet you if you yelled like Dr. Crowler at Jaden that he'll wake up!" Cecelia said.

"You're on! _Jaden Yuki! You sleep in my class everyday! I should have you in detention! Worse than detention! I'll have you wash the bathrooms for the rest of your life!_"

Jaden slowly opened his eyes, and then blinked a couple of times.

"Whoa! Bastion, that's the worst excuse for acting like Dr. Crowler I've ever heard." Jaden said as he lifted his head.

"Mwahahaha! I win!"

"Win what?" Jaden asked.

"Cecelia dared me."

"That doesn't make any sense at all, but alright!" Jaden said. He was about to shake Syrus, but Bastion interrupted.

"Don't. I want to dare Cecelia now."

"What's the dare?" Cecelia asked slyly.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Bastion said.

"I know!" Jaden said, "I bet if you kissed Syrus right now, he'd wake up all red at the thought!"

"That's nothing! But, it's a dare." Cecelia said.

Cecelia pulled Syrus's head back and was going to kiss him on the cheek, when his eyes shut a bit more.

"Ow! Ow! Who's pulling my hair?" Syrus said as his hands flew to his head. Cecelia let go of his head.

"Oops. Sorry. Aw… he woke up. None of us win."

"What just happened Bastion?" Syrus asked, confused.

"Me and Cecelia were doing dares. Jaden dared Cecelia to kiss you. She was going to, but you woke up." Bastion said.

"What? Kiss me?" Syrus said, turning red.

"YES! Ha! I win!" Jaden said happily.

"What do you mean you win?" Cecelia said.

"I betted that the **thought **of kissing you would turn him red, and look at him!"

That comment made Syrus redder.

"Oh! So unfair…"

"We'd better go now." Bastion said, "The food in the lunchroom is probably already gone."

"Aw. I'm not hungry." Syrus said. For one reason or another, he just lost his appetite.

"Oh, I'm not hungry either Uncle Bastion. You can go alone, right?"

"Sure. What about you Jaden?" Bastion said.

"Well…Nope! Definitely starved! Dinner here I come! You sure you don't want to eat, Syrus?"

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry."

"Your loss Sy." Jaden said as him and Bastion left the classroom.

"…So Sy, I can call you that, right?" Cecelia asked.

Syrus nodded.

"Yeah. Can you show me around?" Cecelia asked.

"Well uh, I guess."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And this is the Obelisk Dorm for boys. The Girls' Dorm is across this big lake. You can see it a bit from here." Syrus said.

"Hmm… Let's go this way." Cecelia said, pointing in a direction.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why?"

"That way is to the abandoned dorm. It's really spooky there. People disappeared."

"Really? Let's check it out!"

"What? No! You can't make me go there!" Syrus said.

"Oh really?" Cecelia said. Before Syrus could react, Cecelia grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him.

_And I thought Jaden was persuasive…Ow!_ Syrus thought.

After awhile, Cecelia finally stopped.

"Oh thank – what?"Syrus said.

"Ooh! The big Volcano thing! Let's climb it!" Cecelia said excitedly.

"What? No Cecelia! We're not allowed to. And if we fall in,"

"We won't fall in. Just climb with me!"

Syrus looked skeptical. Petit Angel appeared.

_She's always gets what she wants._ Petit Angel tried to tell Syrus, but he couldn't see her.

"Fine! I'll go alone then! Who needs you!" Cecelia said angrily as she started to climb.

Syrus thought for a minute.

"Wait Cecelia!" he said as he climbed with her.

"So, Cecelia, tell me. How did you become the Queen of Games?"

"First, I got a deck."

"Maybe you could fast forward this a little."

"I was 52 years old…"

"Cecelia!"

"Hee hee! Okay! But you know that question isn't that hard to answer. I did it the same way Yugi Muto did it. I beat everyone! … Oh wait. That was Kaiba. Whatever! I just entered in a lot of contests and tournaments, and I won! Ooh! One of them your brother was in!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We were matched together in one of the duels, but before the official one, we were really bored in the waiting room. So to pass time, we dueled! And I won! It wasn't actually a real duel because we kept adding more life points so we could continue. But before our official duel, I dropped out."

"What? But why?" Syrus asked.

"I had to go somewhere."

"Oh… Cecelia?"

"Yes?"

"Did my brother smile after you defeated me?"

"Yeah he did."

"What? Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, he smiled 'cause I lost."

"No he didn't! He smiled because you did better then him!"

"I did? How?"

"When I dueled him, he barely made a dent in my life points."

"He didn't? But you said you kept adding life points!"

"Yeah, for him. I mean, he was strong, but he just couldn't **really** beat me." Cecelia said. Standing on the edge. They finally got to the top.

"Oh. Hey we're at the top now. Can we go back down?" Syrus said.

_Can we?_ asked Petit Angel.

"Sure. Let's – whoa!" Cecelia said. Some type of fire dragon had flown around them, scaring Cecelia. She accidentally tripped, right into the volcano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know what you're thinking. It's her own fault she tripped, sure, but… Darn! It's so hard to defend my character when she does something stupid!

**Cecelia**: Don't tell me I'm an idiot in the reviews for falling in, ya here! And I'm not stupid, creator!

**Me**: Sorry… but Syrus warned you.

**Jaden**: Yeah! And you didn't listen! Not one bit!

Petit Angel and Winged Kuriboh danced around each other, laughing at the humans.

…Sorry. I just wanted to do something like this once, that's all. Petit Angel and Winged Kuriboh dancing around each other is a cute sight… not that I've seen it. The next chapter might take awhile, so sit tight! You read, now review!


	5. Magma Duel Arena

Here is chapter 5! Now, I'm going to have to warn you. I seriously wanted this whole fanfic story to have absolutely no made up cards, but in this chapter, I made up some. Four cards for the opponent, one card for the, you know, guy/girl we always vote for to win. Here's the disclaimer!

I only own Cecelia and the cards I made up. I don't own Jaden, Syrus, Duel Academy, or, in general, Yugioh G/X.

**Warning: Seriously long Chapter. Actually, this is worth about 2 of my chapters.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Magma Duel Arena

-

"Oh. Hey we're at the top now. Can we go back down?" Syrus said.

_Can we?_ asked Petit Angel.

"Sure. Let's – whoa!" Cecelia said. Some type of fire dragon had flown around them, scaring Cecelia. She accidentally tripped, right into the volcano.

Syrus grabbed her hand before she fell, and now she was hanging over a lava pit. Cecelia kept screaming.

"EEEEE! Syrus! Save me!"

"I'll need help!" Syrus said as he grabbed his PDA with his free hand. He sent a letter to Jaden.

"Jaden! Jaden! Cecelia and me are at the volcano! Come right now! We need help! Wha? Cecelia!" Syrus said as he ended the letter. One of the flaming dragons tried to hit Cecelia. The scare of getting burned made Cecelia let go of Syrus's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright! Nothing better than a midnight bath, eh Chumley?" Jaden said as he entered the room, Chumley behind him.

"It was alright. By the way, where's Syrus?"

"No clue. Oh hey! I have a message on my PDA! Maybe that's him!" Jaden said as he picked it up from the table. He pressed play. Syrus's head popped on the screen. He looked worried, and a lot paler than usual.

"_Jaden! Jaden! Cecelia and me are at the volcano! Come right now! We need help! Wha? Cecelia!"_

In the backround of the message, you could hear someone screaming.

"Hey, what's that behind his head?" Chumley asked from over Jaden's shoulder.

"Huh?" Jaden said as he pressed rewind then pause.

Behind Syrus as he talked was something big and red, and very fire looking. It passed by fast.

"We should go! Right now! C'mon!" Jaden said.

When they got outside, Chazz was leaning against the wall, looking bored. When he saw Jaden and the look on his face, he knew there was something up.

"Hey Slacker! Where ya going?"

"To the volcano! Syrus and Cecelia are in some kind of trouble!" Jaden said, not wasting anytime to stop and chat. He kept walking. Chazz got up and chased him.

"You'll get expelled if you're caught you know. So, any chance I'll be needed?"

"Doubt it. You're afraid of heights, and we have to climb that volcano!"

"What? Afraid? Who told you that? Chazz Princeton fears nothing!"

"Okay then. But you better hurry!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm in a hurry!" Jaden said as he sprinted ahead.

"Oh no you don't you slacker!" Chazz said as he ran too.

"Wait for me!" Chumley said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cecelia slid down the mountain.

"Ah!" she screamed. One of the fire dragons grabbed her by the shoulders. Cecelia shut her eyes hard, bracing for pain from the dragons. The pain never came.

Another dragon grabbed Syrus by the back of his blazer. Both dragons were now descending into the volcano.

"Put'em down." Said a figure, standing on nothing, and right above the lava. Syrus and Cecelia were dropped to the left of the figure. They landed on the same invisible floor that the figure was standing on.

"Hello. I don't think we've met before." The figure said. It had a girl's voice that sounded friendly, but somehow evil. The figure had brown, messy short hair and red skin. It was wearing orange shorts and an orange tube top. It had orange boots and six pixie wings. It was really short, shorter than both of them.

"I don't think we've met at all, but I don't want to! Let us go!" Cecelia said.

Syrus sighed. She's obviously never heard of negotiating. Just demanding.

"Are you upset? I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were uncomfortable. You may leave, **after** someone duels me. Whoever wins may leave the volcano. Whoever loses must stay here until someone else comes."

"Why can't we just all leave?" Syrus asked. The pixie had said whomever wins could leave. That means she must want to leave too.

"Sorry, but I'm cursed here. I have to duel someone under circumstances in order to leave, and not a lot of people come by anymore."

"Why do we have to stay here if we lose?" Cecelia asked.

"Because somebody has to stay and be these Magma Dragons' Owner. If not, they will disappear and no longer keep the volcano from erupting. You see, these dragons keep the lava in place, and prevent it from going any higher. This volcano's been due to erupt for quite some time now."

"So if you come with us, everybody on Duel Academy will be caught in lava?" Cecelia asked.

"Yes. And, if you think about it, I'm being a very good girl for not leaving." The pixie said, putting her head down. Syrus now realized that the evil in the girl's voice was actually loneliness.

The pixie lifted her head, all friendliness gone. "So who's going to duel me?"

"I'll duel you!" Came a voice from above. Everyone, even the dragons looked up. It was Jaden, with Chazz, Chumley, Winged Kuriboh, and Bastion, who they met along the way. Jaden slid down into the volcano.

"You know, without my okay, you'll fall into the lava." the pixie said.

"What? Argh!" Jaden said as he tried to hit imaginary breaks. Right before he hit the lava, he stopped on the invisible floor. He looked scared to death.

"Hey! You tricked me!"

"It was funny. Hmm… would your friends like to come down too?"

"Actually, we'll watch from up here!" Chazz shouted.

"Coward!" Cecelia screamed.

"That's okay. My dragons will bring you down here. I wouldn't want you to miss the action." The pixie said as her dragons picked up Chazz, Bastion, and Chumley and brought them in.

"Must I explain what happens when a person wins and loses again?" The pixie asked.

"No need. We heard. Now get ready to throw down!" Jaden said as he got up and activated his duel disk.

"I'm guessing 'throw down' means lose?"

"Well not exactly."

"Whatever. Let's duel!" The pixie said, activating her fire-looking duel disk. It came from her wrist and then took shape.

"Aw c'mon! I wanted to duel!" Cecelia shouted.

"It's better if Jaden duels. He almost never loses." Syrus said.

"But – oh!" Cecelia said as she sat on the invisible floor stubbornly with her arms crossed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, here's how everyone is placed.

DCSD DD BC**C **

P J D

D DragonJ JadenD D D

C CeceliaP Pixie

C Chazz**C** Chumley

S SyrusB Bastion

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now get your game on! Ladies first." Jaden said.

(Jaden: 4000, Pixie: 4000)

"Yes, of course. My draw!" the pixie said, "I play one card face down and set one monster on the field. Your move."

"Okay! Draw!" Jaden said as he drew a card.

"I flip up my face down, Solemn Wishes!" the pixie said.

"I know that card! You gain 500 life points every draw!" Chumley said.

"That's right! Life points are everything in a duel!" the pixie said.

"Alright then! I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400) I attack! Shining Surge Flash!" Jaden said.

Sparkman attacked the facedown. It was Lady Assailant of Flames.

"You're in for it now! By removing from play the top three cards in my deck, you lose 800 Life Points!"

(Jaden: 3200, Pixie: 4000)

"Fine then! I throw down three face downs and end my turn." Jaden said.

"My draw! I gain 500 life points thanks to Solemn Wishes!"

(Jaden: 3200, Pixie: 4500)

"I play my Magma Dragon! (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800) Its ability allows me to Special Summon another FIRE monster from my hand, if I sacrifice 700 life points! So say hello to my Fire Princess!(ATK: 1300, DEF: 1500)"

(Jaden: 3200, Pixie: 3800)

"Now I activate Red Medicine! This raises my Life Points by 500! And Fire Princess's effect lowers yours by 500, every time I increase my own! Like I said, life points are everything, so I intend to keep mine high, and yours low."

(Jaden: 2700, Pixie: 4300)

"Whoa! Way too many Life Point changes! Who's winning?" Chumley asked.

"Unfortunately, the pixie is." Bastion said.

"Ugh. So not licious."

"Excuse me! The pixie? I have a name you know!" the pixie said.

"Oh yeah! What is it? Magmalina?" Chazz said, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! No! I'm the Magma Pixie, but my real name is Mira!"

"Mira huh? Well Mira, I think you should know," Jaden said, "that when people mess with my friends, well, it doesn't end well for them!"

"Tough luck! Oh, and I'd like to tell you something too. Only women can be Magma Pixies, so when you lose, that girl over there becomes the Magma Pixie." Mira said, pointing to Cecelia, "Plus, my dragons haven't had anything to eat for over a century, so those spectators will just have to be dinner. I did promise someone leaving at the end of the duel, so when I win, you and the boy with the yellow jacket can leave."

"Dinner? But I don't taste good!" Syrus said.

"How would you know Syrus? Eaten yourself lately?" Cecelia said, "and by the way Sy, I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE FOREVER!"

"Fine then! I accept to those rules, but if I win, you let all of us go and the next time anyone comes here, you won't ask them to a duel!" Jaden said.

"Hey! Don't we get a say in this!" Chazz said.

"I accept to your terms too. Now let's continue this duel!" the pixie said as she continued her 1st Main Phase.

(Jaden: 2700, Pixie: 4300)

"I activate, the field card called Rising Lava! This card raises the ATK all FIRE monsters on my side of the field by 500 points!"

(Fire Princess ATK: 1800) (Magma Dragon ATK: 1900) (Sparkman ATK: 1600)

"Now, my princess, attack Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Sparkman broke into pieces as Jaden took Life Point damage.

(Jaden: 2500, Pixie: 4300)

"And now my Magma Dragon! Attack him directly!"

Magma Dragon shot lava from his mouth straight at Jaden.

"I activate Emergency Provisions!" Jaden shouted as his two other facedown cards were sent to the graveyard. His Life Points went up.

"AAH!" Jaden shouted as his life points dropped from the Magma Dragon's attack.

(Jaden: 2600, Pixie: 4300)

"Hmph! I end." She said.

"Okay," Jaden said, getting up, "My draw! Sweet! I activate Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Hero Clayman and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode! (ATK: 2000, DEF: 2500) and, when Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster is in face up defense mode, she can attack your life points directly, with only half of her attack power! Now, I attack you directly!"

(Jaden: 2600, Pixie: 3300)

"And now I end."

"Okay, I draw! Solemn Wishes brings my life points up, and Fire Princess brings your life points down."

(Jaden: 2100, Pixie: 3800)

Suddenly, the lava rose up to cover their feet, causing life point damage.

"Whoa! Hey what gives? I lost life points!" Jaden said.

The pixie laughed.

"It's my field card! Rising Lava! Think a little more literally, boy. It lowers both our life points every one of my Standby Phases!"

(Jaden: 2000, Pixie: 3700)

"Also, If I change anyone of my monster from face up attack position to defense, they're destroyed, but why would I do that? I play Pot of Greed! And now, I summon me! In attack mode!" The pixie said as she placed a card on her duel disk, disappeared, and reappeared on the field.

(Magma Pixie ATK: 1000, DEF: 800)

"I lose 100 attack points for every FIRE monster in both of our graveyards, but that won't be such a big price, because I attach this equip card to me! Lava Wings!"

The Magma Pixie played a card and a pair of red wings appeared on her.

"These pretty wings raise my attack power by 700! Now you can call me the Magma Angel!"

(Magma Angel: ATK: 1500) (Fire Princess ATK: 1800) (Magma Dragon ATK: 1900)

"You should see your attack points! You still can't destroy Rampart Blaster!" Jaden said triumphantly.

"Oh well. Your move."

"Kay!" Jaden said as he pulled a card from his deck.

(Jaden: 2000, Pixie: 3700)

There has to be a way to win this. But what can I do? Rampart Blaster can hold me a defense, but eventually she'll find a way through! This is tough… and that field card gives me the creeps! Hmm… what card did I draw? …Yes!

"I activate Fusion Transformation!" Jaden said.

"Huh? Wait a minute! That card is in **my** deck! How did you get your hands on that, slacker!" Chazz yelled.

"Well, on our way here…"

------------------------------------ Flashback

"Wow Chazz! You sure can run fast!" Jaden said as Chazz ran ahead of him. Then a card fell from Chazz.

"Whoa! Hey Chazz! You dropped something!" Jaden said as he stopped to pick it up.

"I know what you're trying to do! I ain't falling for it!" Chazz said as he continued running.

Jaden blinked his eyed. He then shrugged. "Oh well. I'll give it to him later." Jaden said as he put the card with his deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? You expect me to believe that!" Chazz yelled.

"Well, uh… yeah! So, do us all a favor and explain what this baby can do!"

"What a big laugh! But… Fusion Transformation allows you to trade one fusion monster from the field with one in your fusion deck. It also lets you draw two cards."

"How useful, but why would you want a card that has something to do with fusion monsters when you don't have any?" Bastion asked.

"Hey! I've got my own purposes, alright?" Chazz replied.

"Oh stop with the chatter! Just draw your cards and switch your monster!" the pixie said.

(Jaden: 2000, Pixie: 3700)

"My pleasure! I put Rampart Blaster back into my fusion deck and pull out one of my favorites! I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! Now I summon Sparkman to the field and attach to him Spark Blaster! I use his Spark Blaster! Now your Fire Princess's battle position is defense! And Rising Lava doesn't like monsters in defense position, so it's destroyed! And you lose attack points because of your effect!"

(Magma Angel ATK: 1400) (Magma Dragon ATK: 1900)

(Shining Flare Wingman ATK: 3400) (Sparkman ATK: 1600)

"Now I use Shining Flare Wingman to attack your Magma Dragon! And I use his effect to deal you even more life point damage! It also lowers your attack points again! Sure, life points count, but it's the cards that matter the most!"

Shining Flare Wingman rushed over to the Magma Dragon and destroyed it, then went over to the pixie-angel and shined brightly.

(Jaden: 2000, Pixie: 300)

(Magma Angel ATK: 1300)

(Shining Flare Wingman ATK: 3400) (Sparkman ATK: 1600)

"Argh! You little twerp! You destroyed my beautiful dragon, and hurt my life points! You'll pay dearly!"

"Sorry, but that threat isn't going to work. It's over."

"What do you mean? I still have life points left!"

"You do, and life points **are **everything," Jaden said, "so I'm going to get rid of them all for ya! Sparkman hasn't attacked yet, and you look like a good target as of now."

Mira's eyes widened. "NO! There has to be a way out!"

"Sorry Magma Angel, but this is it! Sparkman! Attack her, and wipe her life points!"

(Magma Angel ATK: 1300) (Sparkman ATK: 1600)

(Jaden: 2000, Pixie: 300)

Sparkman made two spark-balls and shocked the pixie, destroying her LPs.

(Jaden: 2000, Pixie: 0)

"That's game!" Jaden said.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus shouted.

"Licious!" Chumley said.

"Awesome! He's so cool!" Cecelia said, staring lovingly at Jaden.

Why is she looking at Jaden like that? Oh no… is she… falling in love with him? Uh…no! I'm not thinking! I didn't see that happen! Syrus thought in denial.

"Okay. Now we can all go, right?" Bastion asked.

"Of course…" the pixie replied sadly. Cecelia ran up to her.

"Wait! You don't have to stay here forever!" Cecelia said as she showed her a card. It was Fire Sorcerer. Then, Fire Sorcerer appeared. She was a duel spirit.

"Hello." said the Fire Sorcerer.

"I don't get it." Mira said.

"She can be the owner of the dragons! She's perfect! And you can come with us and enroll in Duel Academy!" Cecelia said.

"I don't mind staying here. It looks like home sweet home." Fire Sorcerer agreed.

"Well…we should ask the dragons first." Mira said.

The Magma Dragons roared in delight.

"Then it's settled. My dragons, meet your new owner! The Fire Sorcerer!" Mira said in complete joy.

"Okay my new friends," Fire Sorcerer said, "let's give these boys and girls a lift home."

The dragons grabbed everyone and began to ascend, except Mira, who use her own pixie wings to get out. Cecelia looked at her. As Mira flew above the volcano, she changed. She became much taller, probably Alexis's height. Her messy, brown short hair had turned into neat, short black curls. Her tube top changed into a white tank top, and her orange shorts transformed into jeans. Her skin became, well, pale skin color instead of red. She wore a blue headband. Her eyes were now pure silver, just like Cecelia and Bastion's in a way. Her wings didn't disappear until she finally hit the ground outside of the volcano.

"I can't thank you enough." Mira said to Cecelia.

"Don't mention it."

"By the way Cecelia," Bastion said, "What were you doing at the volcano? I thought I told you to stay away from it."

"Well… um… first I climbed the volcano, and then… I just kind of, tripped in."

"And you went in with Syrus?"

"Well, yeah."

Bastion laughed a little. "You were trying to show off to Syrus, weren't you?"

"WHAT? Why would I want to show off?"

"Please. You do it all the time." Bastion replied.

"Ooh!" Cecelia screamed as just about everyone laughed at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right! This chapter's done! I made Jaden duel because I didn't want Cecelia to steal **all** of the spotlight. This is a long chapter… I should shorten it next time, or at least break it apart. Read and Review.

Oh, and here's my list of the made up cards, incase you were confused if they're real or not.

1. **Magma Pixie** – FIRE Fairy/Effect ATK: 1000, DEF: 800 – For every Fire monster in you or your opponent's Graveyard, decrease this monster's ATK by 100. You cannot attack this card if there is another Fire monster on the field. For every monster this card destroys, increase this card's ATK by 200. This card can only be summoned (including special summoned) in attack mode.

2. **Magma Dragon** – FIRE Dragon/Effect ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800 – When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, you may Special Summon another FIRE monster from your hand for 700 Life Points.

3. **Rising Lava** – Field – Increase the ATK of all FIRE monsters on the field by 500. Both you any your opponent lose 100 Life points during each of the card controller's Standby Phases.

4. **Lava Wings** – Equip – This card can only be equipped to "Magma Dragon" or "Magma Pixie". Increase the monster's ATK by 700. When equipped to "Magma Pixie", the monster's name this card is attached to is treated as "Magma Angel".

5. **Fusion Transformation **– Send one fusion monster on your side of the field back into the fusion deck and Special Summon a monster from your fusion deck. Ignore summoning conditions.


	6. Goldilocks?

Hey! I'm back! Here's the next chapter! I don't have much to say this time. DISCLAIMER ALERT. DISCLAIMER ALERT.

I don't own Yugioh G/X. I only own my pretty little character that isn't like me at all, Cecelia. I also own: Mira, the story plots, and some of the other people I made up.

I own Yugioh cards too. Wanna duel me?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Goldilocks?

-

Cecelia, Jaden, Syrus, and Mira were walking down the halls towards Chancellor Sheppard's Office. They were going to sign in Mira into Duel Academy.

"Why do you guys have to come? I can handle this on my own!" Cecelia said to Syrus and Jaden.

"We know that Cecelia, but…" Syrus said.

"Chancellor Sheppard trusts us a lot! He can sometimes get us out of trouble, but we still get a punishment. He's, you know, more fun, and definitely less harsh!" Jaden said, cutting in to finish Syrus's sentence.

"This Chancellor Sheppard guy… he sounds very kind." Mira said.

"He is! Just wait 'til you meet him!" Jaden replied with a thumbs-up.

"Do you even know where you're going? I think I saw that door already." Cecelia said tiredly, pointing at a door.

"Well, you don't have to come." Jaden said.

"Yeah! You can go back to Bastion and get yelled at for not listening to him!" Syrus added in with a grin.

"Erp… on second thought, I'll come along."

"So, are we here yet?" Mira said as they came up to a door that had a gold plate on it.

CHANCELLOR SHEPPARD

"Yep! This is it!" Jaden said with his hands behind his head (have you ever seen Ash in the old kinds of Pokemon? Like that!)

"Good. Staying in a volcano foralong while doesn't get you much exercise." Mira said as Jaden knocked on the door.

"Yes? Come in!" Chancellor Sheppard yelled from behind the door.

Jaden and the rest opened the door. Chancellor Sheppard was at his desk.

"Hello Jaden! Syrus! And my young Queen! How are you all?"

"We're fine Chancellor Sheppard, but we need a favor." Jaden said happily.

"Oh really? What kind of favor?"

"This is Mira, uh, Maragmola." Syrus said, making up a quick last name.

"Well hello there! Shouldn't you be in a uniform? And strange. I don't think I've seen you around before."

"That's the problem." Cecelia said.

"You see Chancellor Sheppard, she's a new student." Jaden said.

Sheppard frowned. "I didn't hear of anymore students coming in mid-year. Let alone any helicopters."

"But mister Chancellor, she's a special case." Cecelia said, putting on an innocent look.

The Chancellor looked confused, giving Syrus the cue to explain.

"Me and Cecelia were, um, walking around and then we decided to climb the big volcano, and then…"

And Syrus went on explaining, pausing to think of what happened or whether or not to lie about things. When he was finished, the Chancellor thought for a moment.

"Magma Pixie? You're telling me this young lady is supposedly a changed Duel Spirit?"

"Well, not exactly a duel spirit, but something of the sort." Cecelia said.

Chancellor Sheppard sat back in his chair and thought more carefully.

"I am human now, right?" Mira whispered to Cecelia. Never got an answer.

"So – Clears throat – Mira, your last name isn't truly Maragmola?"

"No sir."

"Would you like that last name?"

"Not really sir."

"What would you rather have?"

"Lava or Magma sounds fine."

"Hmm… how does Magrava sound?"

"I'd love it."

"Okay then! You are now Mira Magrava of the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorms. I would ask Cecelia to give you a tour and some heads-ups, up she isn't in that dorm."

"But, uh, Chancellor Sheppard."

"Yes Cecelia?"

"I thought there wasn't anymore room in those dorms."

"There wasn't until now! Mira will be moving in with a, and coincidentally, miss Mariah Donolai."

"Mira and Mariah. Nice sounding." Cecelia said, "but how come no one told me there was an open space!"

"Dr. Crowler was going to tell you this morning, but you're here now, and Mira does need a place."

"She can't stay anywhere else. You can though." Syrus said to Cecelia. She wanted to pout, but not in front of the Chancellor.

"Fine."

"Alright! Now all of you! Get to class! Mira! You stay here! I have to give you your uniform. Don't worry, she won't be far behind." Chancellor Sheppard said.

"Thank you Chancellor Sheppard." Cecelia said as Jaden, Syrus, and her left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Class

(Because I don't think it's fun to read about them learning)

Mira had already changed into her new uniform. She was with Cecelia in the schoolyard.

"This skirt is really short! Shorter than my old orange shorts!" she said as she tried pulling it downer.

"You'll get used to it." Cecelia said.

"Hey, how come you aren't wearing what I'm wearing?"

Cecelia glanced down. She was wearing a gray shirt with baggy gold sweatpants and her gold blazer. Totally different from a tight shirt and a mini-skirt.

"It's cause I hate those uniforms. So showy. Uncle Bastion wouldn't like it either."

"Oh! Whatever…let's do something else now."

"Alright then! Let's get you a new deck!" Cecelia said to her new friend.

"What? A new deck? What's wrong with mine now?"

"Well, Magma Dragons and Pixies don't exist in our world."

"So I have to toss out all of my cards?"

"Well no. You don't have to toss it out, just keep it somewhere safe. And if you **do** want to toss them, not all of your cards don't exist."

"Oh. I'd rather not throw them away. I love my dragons very much. So, how about I get new cards and keep these."

"Whatever. Here's some money, go buy some cards." Cecelia said as she handed some money to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mira went into the card shop. Cecelia leaned on the wall of the shop and got ready for a long wait. A long while later, some Slifer boys passed by.

"Hey Goldilocks! What'cha doing?" said one of the Slifers. He had spiked black hair.

"Goldilocks? What's that supposed to mean? Are you talking to me?" Cecelia asked.

"Who else wears gold in Duel Academy?" said one of the other boys. He had light brown hair.

"Well if you're so nosy," Cecelia said, "I'm waiting for a friend."

"I can't believe you have friends." Said the last one. He had red hair.

"**Excuse me?**"

"Yeah. You can't have friends." Said the brown-haired one.

"Gold is an ugly color."

"I am not Goldilocks!" Cecelia screamed, resisting her urge to scream, _Slifer Slackers!_ After all, two of her friends were Slifers (Cecelia isn't exactly friends with Chumley and Chazz.), "and gold is beautiful!"

"Don't let me get the four bears over here, Goldilocks!"

Cecelia screamed.

"There are three bears! Not four! Now get out of here you stupid **Slifer Slackers!**"

"Well she would know if there was three. She was scared of them."

"**Argh! Stupid, stupid Slifers!**"

The boys laughed. Cecelia was about to scream and yell again when…

"Leave her alone!"

Cecelia's head was down, not wanting to know who was talking. The boy who was talking was wearing a red blazer, so obviously he was going to join them. Why did the Slifers hate her?The boyhad some other people with him too. What Cecelia didn't know was that it was Syrus who talked, with Jaden and Bastion at his side.

"What do you want?" said one of the boys.

"We want you to leave her alone!" Jaden said.

"Why should we? This isn't any of your business!" saida Slifer from the group.

"Of course it's our business! She's our friend, and my niece."

Cecelia's head shot up, noticing everyone. She grinned evilly. All confidence was back with her, and the anger too.

"So, what do you say to a duel boys?" Cecelia said boldly.

"A duel? Sure! I'll fight you alone and prove that you're worth nothing!" one of the boys said.

"Not just you. I want to duel **all** of you. Right here. Right now."

There were three boys in the group.

"We'll tear you apart!" said one of the boys.

"Please. I'm the Queen. Hello! I'll rip you to shreds!" Cecelia said, activating her duel disk.

"Oh no! Not alone you will!" Jaden said, activating his duel disk.

"How about a three-on-three duel?" Bastion said, although he didn't activate his.

"Sure! Goldilocks, Brunette boy, and the Ra person!"

"Syrus." Bastion said.

"Huh? What?"

"Do you mind dueling for me?"

"Why?"

"I, well…don't have my cards with me."

"Um, okay. I'll ask why later. Okay! I'm in!" Syrus said, activating his duel disk.

One boy shrugged and then all three of the other boys activated their duel disks at the same time.

(Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 4000, Cecelia: 4000)

(: 4000: 4000: 4000)

"Names boys. I'll like some names." Cecelia said.

"Matt." Said the boy with spiked black hair.

"Charlie." Said the brown-haired one.

"And I'm Derek." Said the final boy with red hair.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to mention your names to Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard!" Cecelia said as the boys scowled.

(Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 4000, Cecelia: 4000)

(Derek: 4000, Aaron: 4000, Matt: 4000)

Mira came out of the shop, looking through her new cards. She looked up and saw the duel. _Looks like we're going to be here a little longer._ Mira thought as she went next to Bastion and joined the spectator's list.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. I setup a big duel. As you should know, It's going to take awhile for me to come with the next chapter. Oh well! Like it, hate it. Read it, Review it.


	7. Three on Three

Hi there! I don't think people are getting the song right. Here's my try.

I'm chilling out with crew in the schoolyard. Finding trouble, never looking too far. Back at class they never taught us this, sometimes you (la la la la la). Tough Times! Hard Climbs! We'll take'em on together! And right now, Let's go! Yugioh GX, Generation X! Game on, get you're game on! C'mon you better play your cards right! Game on! Get your Game on! We'll make the grade and win this fight! ……We'll make the grade somehow…yeah! Yugioh GX! Game on, get you're game on! C'mon ya, better your cards right! C'mon and get'cha game on!

……It was worth a shot……

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh G/X, or the theme song. I own Cecelia, the Exodia Gold Dorm thing, Mira, and the boys who duel Jaden, Syrus and Cecelia in this chapter.**

Let's hope this chapter's all right, and not too confusing.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Three-on-Three

-

"Get your game on, guys! This is going to be a rough duel!" Jaden said.

(TEAM 1 – Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 4000, Cecelia: 4000)

(TEAM 2 – Derek: 4000, Charlie: 4000, Matt: 4000)

"I'll draw!" Derek said as he took a card from his deck.

(Interruption- I'm not sure a three-on-three duel is even legal, but here's how it'll go. First Derek goes, and then Jaden goes, then Charlie, then Syrus, then Matt, and then Cecelia. When I get back to Derek, that's when attacking starts. )

"Say hello to Strike Ninja! (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200) I end." Derek said as his ninja friend appeared.

Jaden drew, having now six cards.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode! (ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000) Now I play a field card every Elemental Hero needs. Skyscraper! Now if my Elemental Heroes attack a monster that has a higher attack than him or her, they get an attack bonus of 1000! Now I play one facedown. Your turn, uh, Charlie was it?"

"That's me." Charlie said as he drew a card. "I summon Monk Fighter to the field! (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000) And now I attach to him, the Legendary Black Belt! Now when Monk Fighter is destroyed, His DEF points get subtracted from the attacker's life points! I'll end."

_What? Don't they know that you should set a trap? At least bluff with it!_ Cecelia thought as she rolled her eyes. _This'll be quick._

"My turn!" Syrus said as he drew, "I summon Jetroid to the field! (ATK: 1200, DEF: 1800) Now I play a facedown and end."

"My turn, slackers!" Matt said as he took a card.

"Uh, what? How could you call them slackers when you are one?" Bastion said.

"Leave me alone! You're the one who chickened out and didn't want to duel!" Matt said angrily.

"Hey don't you yell at him! He's right anyway. Your team has all Slifers, and mine has two, except they are **way** good duelists!" Cecelia yelled back.

'_Way good duelists'? Uh oh. That means I'll have to duel my best again. I hope I can do it though…_ Syrus thought anxiously/nervously. (I do not know the difference.)

"Whatever Goldilocks! C'mon Matt, finish your move!" Derek shouted.

"Alright! Alright! No need to yell! I summon Mataza the Zapper to the field and attach to him the Lightning Blade! (ATK: 2100, DEF: 800) Now he's practically invincible!"

Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Hey! What're you trying to say!" Matt said to Jaden.

"He's not invincible, just strong. It's not like I couldn't-"

"Shut up!" Matt yelled as he ended his turn.

"Anger issues…" Cecelia said to herself as she drew. "I play one set monster and a facedown and end."

(TEAM 1 – Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 4000, Cecelia: 4000)

(Avian ATK: 1000, Jetroid ATK: 1200, SET MONSTER)

(TEAM 2 – Derek: 4000, Charlie: 4000, Matt: 4000)

(Strike Ninja ATK: 1700, Monk Fighter ATK: 1300, Mataza the Zapper ATK: 2100)

"My draw! Get ready for some attacking! I play Lady Ninja Yae in attack mode! (ATK: 1100, DEF: 200) I activate her special ability! When I discard one WIND monster from my hand, I get to return all of your spells and traps into your hands!"

Cecelia and Jaden looked devastated as both of their trap cards had been put into their hands. Skyscraper was off, Cecelia's facedown card wasn't going to work, but Syrus wasn't so upset. He could use Jetroid's effect to use his traps from his hand.

"Okay now! Lady Ninja Yae! Attack that facedown!" Derek said as the ninja swiftly ran over to the facedown and struck. It was Wynn the Wind Charmer.

(Wynn ATK: 500, DEF: 1500)

"Stu-pid!" Cecelia said, enjoying the anger he was showing. "Wynn has 1500 Defense points, which is 400 points higher than your monster's! Plus, when flipped face up, Wynn gets to steal one of your WIND type monsters. So Lady Ninja Yae, You don't have to go back to that mean old boy's field."

(TEAM 1 – Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 4000, Cecelia: 4000)

(TEAM 2 – Derek: 3600, Charlie: 4000, Matt: 4000)

"Pfft! So what! I still have my Strike Ninja!"

"Big deal!" Jaden said. If he could steam him off just enough, he won't attack Wynn, the smart choice because when Wynn is off the field, Yae goes back to her side.

"What do you mean, 'Big Deal'?" Derek said.

"He is soo weak. That ninja couldn't even dent me! Avian is so much cooler than him and…"

"I know what you're doing! You're trying to get me to attack the wrong card!" Derek said, causing Jaden to form an 'Uh-oh!' look.

"Well you can't trick me! I attack Jetroid!"

Cecelia held back a laugh. _Jetroid? He can't be serious…_

But as she thought, Strike Ninja rushed over to Jetroid.

"I activate Mirror Force!" Syrus announced as all of Team 2's monsters were obliterated.

"What? I thought Lady Ninja Yae got rid of all your traps!" Derek said, completely confused.

"When Jetroid becomes an attack target, I can activate traps from my hand! Plus, why would you attack Jetroid anyway?" Syrus asked.

"Again. Stu-pid!" Cecelia said and giggled.

Derek got annoyed, but he wasn't about to end up yelling it up like Matt. "I end."

"Alright!" Jaden said as he drew a card, "I re-play Skyscraper and I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200, DEF: 800) to the field!"

Jaden looked at the field. With Burstinatrix and Avian on the field, and no monsters on their side, he could do a direct attack. But to who? He could attack one person with two monsters… but let's be even.

"Alright Avian! Attack Charlie directly with Featherbreak! Now Burstinatrix, attack Matt! Burstfire!"

Avian shot feathers at Charlie and Burstinatrix threw fireballs and Matt.

"And that's it for now!" Jaden announced.

(TEAM 1 – Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 4000, Cecelia: 4000)

(TEAM 2 – Derek: 3600, Charlie: 3000, Matt: 2800)

"I draw!" Charlie said. "I play another Monk Fighter and I tribute him to summon forth Master Monk! (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000) Now Monk Fighter! Attack that traitor Slifer!"

Master Monk attacked Avian, only to have him fire feathers back at the monk and destroying him, causing life point loss.

(TEAM 1 – Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 4000, Cecelia: 4000)

(TEAM 2 – Derek: 3600, Charlie: 2900, Matt: 2800)

"Hey! What gives? My Master Monk had more attack points!"

"No it doesn't, thanks to the power of Skyscraper! You're in Elemental Hero territory now, so brace yourself! You're completely defenseless, again!"

"Fine! Two face-downs will do."

"My draw!" Syrus said as he drew. _All right! Power Bond! This card'll do the trick! I'll have to be careful though…_

"I play a facedown and activate Power Bond! Now I fuse together-"

"No way! Mystical Space Typhoon!" Charlie said as he flipped his facedown. Mystical Space Typhoon destroys one spell or trap card on the field.

"Sorry, but I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! I pay 1000 of my life points to negate that move!"

(TEAM 1 – Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 3000, Cecelia: 4000)

(TEAM 2 – Derek: 3600, Charlie: 2900, Matt: 2800)

"As I was saying, I fuse together UFOroid and Gearfried the Iron Knight to summon UFOroid Fighter! (ATK: 6000, DEF: 2800) I attack Charlie directly!"

_NO!_ Cecelia thought, _Syrus! The other facedown! Ugh!_

"Sorry, but my facedown won't allow it! I activate Draining Shield! This card stops your attack, and raises my life points by your attack power!"

(TEAM 1 – Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 3000, Cecelia: 4000)

(TEAM 2 – Derek: 3600, Charlie: 8900, Matt: 2800)

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jaden shouted.

"That's more thantwice as much as they started with. This duel could go the other way thanks to that move." Bastion said.

"True. But Life Points can be like money, you have to spend and protect it wisely or it won't end well." Mira added in.

"Syrus! What did you do that for!" Cecelia screeched.

"But, I, uh, um…" Syrus stammered, just like when they first met. He turned the same color too.

"Don't worry Syrus! You did great!" Jaden said.

"Syrus!" said a voice. Syrus looked. It was his big bro, Zane.

"H-Hi Zane…"

"Syrus, you've lost."

"What? But big bro… I …"

"Shush! Power Bond isn't to show off with, you have to use it right! Now, thanks to the consequences, you'll lose the rest of your life points!"

Syrus tried to sink it in. What did he mean by 'Show off'? He wasn't showing off with it…was he?

Zane was upset, Jaden was determined to get back on track, and Cecelia looked annoyed. That didn't make him feel better. Annoyed? What did he do? Well, he fell into a trap. He would lose all his life points. What should he do?

"I …I …"

"End Syrus." Zane advised, "End your turn and step off the field."

"But…Zane…"

"Oh you're gonna pay!" Cecelia screamed at Charlie, Matt, and Derek, "Big time!"

"Yeah! No matter how many life points you have left, me and Cecelia will take you down!" Jaden shouted.

"For sure!" Cecelia added.

"You guys sure talk tough…I'm sorry I didn't help much… I just made things worse… I end my turn…"

(TEAM 1 – Jaden: 4000, Syrus: 0, Cecelia: 4000)

(TEAM 2 – Derek: 3600, Charlie: 8900, Matt: 2800)

"My draw!" Matt said as he drew a card.

"I play one set monster and end."

.  
"Okay." Cecelia said. She was a little bitter from the defeat of Syrus. Deep down, she knew it was his fault, but no. Team 2 was going to pay. And if not Charlie, then Matt will do.

"I send Wynn and her ninja friend to the graveyard to Special Summon Familiar-Possessed – Wynn from my deck! I also attach to her the Axe of Despair, raising her attack power by 1000! (ATK: 2850, DEF: 1500) Also, since most people don't know, when Familiar-Possessed – Wynn is summoned that way, she can inflict battle damage to you even if they're in defense mode! Wynn, attack Matt's facedown!"

Wynn ran right up to the card, raised her dragon-like staff, and slammed it on the card. It was Nimble Momonga. (ATK: 1000, DEF: 100)

"Nimble Momonga has a special ability! When destroyed, I increase my Life points by 1000!" Matt said as he saved his life points…or that's what he thought.

(TEAM 1 – Jaden: 4000, Cecelia: 4000)

(TEAM 2 – Derek: 3600, Charlie: 8900, Matt: 950)

"You still want to stay? Sorry, but I won't have it! I activate Tremendous Fire! This deals you 1000 life point damage, and gives me 500!" Cecelia said.

"Aw man…" Matt said as his life points dropped to zero and he stepped of the field.

(Jaden: 4000, Cecelia: 3500)

(Derek: 3600, Charlie: 8900)

"That was for Syrus you stupid slackers! No offense Jaden and Sy."

"None taken! Let's work together on this, okay?" Jaden said.

"Sure. I end."

Derek drew. "I play Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode! (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000) Now I activate Zero Gravity, which changes all of your battle positions!"

(Avian DEF: 1000, Burstunatrix DEF: 800, Wynn DEF: 1500)

"When Sasuke attacks a face-up defense position monster, he can destroy it, even if it has a higher defense! That's not too useful now, because I still have a higher attack! Now Sasuke, attack the Familiar-Possessed Charmer!"

Sasuke darted off quickly behind Wynn, and then took his darts and threw them at Wynn's back. Cecelia didn't put the Axe of Despair to the top of her deck.

"Alright, I end."

(Jaden: 4000, Cecelia: 3500)

(Derek: 3600, Charlie: 8900)

"My turn!" Jaden said as he drew a card.

"Do your best Jaden!" Cecelia said with a thumbs-up.

"I will! Now I activate Polymerization! I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Now I activate Fusion Sage, to get another Polymerization from my deck! Now I fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! (ATK: 3700, DEF: 2100)

Now I attack, and use his special ability to finish you off Derek!"

Shining Flare Wingman spread his wings and flew up high. Then, he dove down and destroyed Sasuke, and shined brightly to do the life point damage.

(Jaden: 4000, Cecelia: 3500)

(Derek: 0, Charlie: 8900)

"And I end."

"Yeah? My turn! I summon Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter to the field! (ATK: 1200, DEF: 0) Now I activate Kaminote Blow! Whatever monsters battles with him this turn, are destroyed at the end of the turn! I also activate Lone Wolf, which makes Chu-Ske not destroyed in a battle! I attack Shining Flare Wingman!"

Chu-Ske attacked, but was safe thanks to Lone Wolf. And Shining Flare Wingman was going to be destroyed in three…two…one…

"I end." Charlie said as Shining Flare Wingman exploded.

"My Elemental Hero…" Jaden said sadly.

(Jaden: 4000, Cecelia: 3500)

(Charlie: 6400)

"My turn!" Cecelia said as she drew. "I play one card face down and I activate Doriado's Blessing! I tribute my one level three monster to ritual summon Elemental Mistress Doriado to the field! (ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400) She has five attributes: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Light! I end."

Charlie drew a card.

"You know, if he wasn't so mean, I'd say that Charlie is a pretty good duelist." Mira said.

"You bet'cha I am! Tomorrow, I'll be in the Ra Dorm!" Charlie said.

"It's no wonder he managed to trick Syrus… he's going to go into Ra…" Bastion said.

Syrus put his head down. Then he sneezed.

"Bless you." Mira said.

He sneezed again.

"Gesundheit." Bastion said. (Or something like that. Ge-soon-tight)

Then he was about to sneeze again, holding it back…

"Ah, ah, ah…" he said, and then he sneezed.

"You're going to get me sick you know." Mira said.

"Yes. Syrus, I think you have a cold." Bastion said.

"Think? Get him to the nurse, please!" Mira said to Bastion.

"It's okay. I'll go on my own." Syrus said.

"But I want to see this duel." Bastion said to Mira, ignoring Syrus.

"So do I, but won't you do it for a defenseless girl?" Mira replied with innocent eyes.

"You're not defenseless."

"Well shows what you know."

"Uh guys…" Syrus said.

"Why can't you take him to the nurse?" Bastion said.

"Because Cecelia's my friend and I have to stick by her!"

"But she's **my** niece! Family's more important than friendship."

"No it's not! Plus, I don't know my way around. You go."

"Why don't you?"

"You!" -Mira

"You!" -Bastion

"You!"

"You!"

"STOP! I'LL GO ON MY OWN!" Syrus screamed.

"Well jeez. You don't have to yell." Mira said as Bastion nodded. Syrus was annoyed, but didn't reply and left.

(Jaden: 4000, Cecelia: 3500)

(Charlie: 6400)

"Okay! I summon Monk Fighter! (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000)"

"I reveal my facedown Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan! If there is one Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth Attribute on the field, I can activate this card! As you can see, Elemental Mistress Doriado has all the attributes! I think I'll…destroy all of your monsters!" Cecelia said as Monk Fighter and Chu-Ske turned into digital shards.

"Grr … I end."

"My draw!" Jaden said. "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I use Monster Reborn and I activate Serial Spell to bring in Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 3500, DEF: 2100) and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200) I can do this because Serial Spell copies a Normal Spell card I use and duplicates it, if I discard all the cards in my hand! Now I attack you directly!"

Flame Wingman and Shining Flare Wingman both flew up into the bright blue sky and dove down head first into an attack, right on Charlie.

(Jaden: 4000, Cecelia: 3500)

(Charlie: 800)

"I draw! Hmm…I play Monk Fighter (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000) in attack mode! And Battle Damage involving him becomes zero! I end!"

"Just stalling defeat," Cecelia said as she drew a card, looked at it, and played it, "and this card's your demise! I activate Demotion! This is an equip card that lowers the equipped monster's level by two! I attach it the one and only Elemental Mistress Doriado!"

"Now I attach to her the equip card Opti-Camouflage Armor! This card can only be equipped to Level One monsters, and Doriado just became one! Now she can attack your life points directly! So open wide! Elemental Mistress Doriado, attack that Slifer directly!" Cecelia said as Doriado summoned up a fireball, a waterball, a mudball, and a windball and launched them at Charlie, winning the duel.

Winner- (Jaden: 4000, Cecelia: 3500)

Loser- (Charlie: 0)

"That's game!" Jaden and Cecelia said simultaneously.

"In the words of Syrus, way to play Jaden." Bastion said.

"Alright Cecelia!" Mira shouted.

Cecelia grinned at Mira and then turned to the Slifers with evil eyes.

"Get outta here! Everyone knows not to mess with a queen!" Cecelia said as the Slifer boys stormed off, mumbling the words "cheater" and "Goldilocks".

Just then, Chazz came up to them.

"Slacker! You still didn't give me back my card!" Chazz said as he snatched Jaden's deck from his hand, looked through it, took out his card, and shoved the deck back at Jaden, "And you know Syrus was at the nurse, right?"

"Oh yeah! I know! He started sneezing a whole lot! We should check on him."

Jaden, Bastion, and Chazz started leaving, and Mira and Cecelia were trailing behind.

"Hey Chazz," Cecelia said, "Do you know why Slifers seem to hate me?"

"Oh yeah! That. Well…you remember the tournament, right?"

"It was two days ago."

"Yeah. Well you see… most people didn't like that whole joke that was played on them, so they blame you. You know, because they can't blame the teachers for it."

"But I didn't think of it! It was Seto Kaiba's idea! I just-"

"Played along and didn't tell anyone? That's why they hate you. You wanted to scare the living hell out of them."

"Oh…that's not fair."

"Yeah. Tell it to the guy who got downgraded from Obelisk to Slifer."

"How cute. Their bonding." Bastion said.

"Why would I want to bond with your bratty niece?" Chazz said.

"I am **not** bratty!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Did you like that duel? I thought it wasn't as great as it could have been… but I guess it's too late now. Read and Review, and I promise the next chapter will come out quicker…I hope I can do that. See ya soon!


	8. New Friends

I feel confused right about now. Yes, I'm back people, but three-chapters-less…except this one. I've got to stop making promises I can't keep. I'm not telling you why I'm confused, or why I was gone, but I'll tell you one thing. Here is the Disclamber… Disclainer… Disclaymered… Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh G/X, capeesh?

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 8

New Friends

-

Chazz was standing in front of the classroom next to the new teacher, Ms. Hazel. She was explaining how Armed Dragons are summoned, and of course, what better an example than Chazz Princeton?

"So Mr. Princeton, how do you normally get out your Armed Dragon LV5?" Ms. Hazel asked.

"Well that's easy! I'd have Armed Dragon LV3 out, and then I'd send him to the graveyard for Armed Dragon LV5! And then I'd attack the monster on the other side of the field, and then use his affect to get out LV7! See? In one turn, I can get out one of the strongest monsters in the game!"

The class did some 'wow!'ing and oohs. Ms. Hazel didn't like it when students bragged of say more than they should when she asked a question. She decided on payback.

"So, is there any other way to get LV5 on the field?"

"Um…" Chazz said, not expecting such an easy question. "I could use Level Modulation…or Level Up-"

"What if you had no traps or spells at all and the only monster on the field was Ojama Yellow?" Ms. Hazel asked.

"Yeah boss! What if I was on the field?" Ojama Yellow said as he appeared and started floating around Chazz. Ojama Yellow started to say "huh?" while floating, which didn't make things easier. Chazz didn't say anything, because if he opened his mouth, he'd yell, "Shut Up!" to Ojama Yellow, and Ms. Hazel might think that he's yelling at her.

"Mr. Princeton? Can you think of anything else?"

Chazz shook his head sadly. He knew, but he just couldn't say anything from annoyance.

"You could sacrifice Ojama Yellow to summon Armed Dragon LV5. Level 5 monsters can be normal summoned by sacrificing one monster on the field. You should've known that Mr. Princeton. Sit down."

Chazz took his seat, smacked Ojama Yellow between his hands angrily, and tried his best to ignore Bastion, who was silently laughing at him.

------------------------------------------- Interruption

Am I the only person who notices that Bastion and Chazz are like rivals? For example:

Camula: I don't want to duel schoolboys.

Bastion to Chazz: She must mean you.

Chazz to Bastion: No, she means you!

-

And another example:

Chazz looks for Pharaoh The Cat.

Jaden: What's wrong with Chazz?

Bastion to Jaden: What do you mean? He's lost his mind. Isn't it obvious?

-

And the last example before I return to the story:

Chumley and Syrus pull Banner and try to force him to duel Camula

Prof. Banner: But I can't go! Who will feed Pharaoh?

Chazz: Forget Banner. This is obviously a job for Chazz Princeton.

Bastion: If you mean feeding the cat, you're right.

-------------------------------------- Back in the classroom

"By the way class, if you haven't noticed, we have a new Exodia Gold student. His name is Jasper Dice. He's the King of The Slifers."

A student in the class rose from his seat, which was right in front of Cecelia's. He had on a Slifer uniform like Jaden's, only the white parts were gold. Everybody in the room clapped for him. Cecelia got annoyed. Nobody clapped for **her** when she was introduced to the class.

When the bell rang Cecelia was so happy she could …well you get the point. Before she left, she went over to Jasper, who had a friend with him who was in Ra yellow.

"Hiiiii! I'm Cecelia Harp! The Queen of Games! And I'm-"

"The master at being a kid." Mira said as she came up to them, "And annoying."

"Annoying? I can do that!" Jasper said. The Ra boy rolled his eyes, indicating "Oh boy. Here we go."

"Ooh! I love being annoying! Don't you?" Cecelia said as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Who's your main target?"

"My uncle, Bastion Misawa. Who's yours?"

Jasper pointed at the Ra boy. "Him."

"I am **not** a target." The boy said.

"Sure you aren't Dave-O."

"Don't call me that."

"Never!" Jasper replied, waiting for negatives.

The Ra boy didn't reply. Cecelia giggled while Mira tried to solve the puzzle in her head that had just erupted. Why did the Ra boy sound so…so…familiar? She tossed it away from her head, not wanting to know why.

------------------------------------------- After Class … and Dinner

Mira was walking around the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm, going down this hallway, going through that door. Summing it all up, she was looking for her room … and lost.

"Hm hm hm…hm hm hm… hm hm, hm hm…" Mira hummed as she turned and walked down another hallway. The whole place was empty, and very quiet and dark. Scary. Mira was really anxious.

_No fear. No fear. Do not have fear…what? What was that? So familiar…where did it come from? It feels…like I've said it before. **No fear.** Hmm…_ Mira thought as yet again, she shook it off. She shouldn't look to her past, and try to find out her future… like finding her room…

_Where is my room? Note to Self: Listen to Chancellor Sheppard when he tells you where your dorm is…not that I'll have to do that again. Oh hey! Who's that? _Mira thought as she saw a girl with dark brown hair sitting in front of a door, with her back to the door. She looked up at Mira.

"Hey. Any possible way you're Mira Magrava?" the girl asked, looking very worn out.

Mira was about to say "Magrava? What?" but then she remembered that that was her new last name.

"Yes, I'm Mira."

The girl jumped up to her feet. "You're Mira? Seriously?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Mira asked.

The girl sighed with relief. "Oh yes! Finally! You're late. I'm your roommate, Mariah Donolai." Mariah said happily.

Mira suddenly found joy in her too and gasped happily. "You're my roommate? Thank god! I've been searching forever for my new room!"

"I can understand that. I was a bit overwhelmed of the size myself when I came here. What are we doing standing around? C'mon! Let's go inside!" Mariah said as she took out a key from her pocket and shoved it in the keyhole. She twisted it and pushed. Mira looked inside. _Where is everything? …Oh! Uh…um… Oh dear…_

When Mira first looked into the room, it seemed pitch black, even when the light was turned on. A closer look and she found out that almost everything in the room (including walls) were black or red. On the walls were hard rock bands' posters, but Mira didn't know any of them (she doesn't remember her past before being the Magma Pixie). The only things in the whole place that weren't black or red: the T.V. screen, a few of the rugs, the sinks, the toilet but not the cover, and Mira's room. The thing that made Mira go 'Oh dear' was the fact that the whole place was a complete mess. Almost nothing was in the right place.

_First thing I'm going to do tomorrow is clean this place…_ Mira thought.

Mariah saw the look on Mira's face. "I'm sorry it's such a big mess in here. My family wasn't so keen to cleaning. I hope you don't mind how rocker this place looks too."

"Not at all Mariah. It's just fine." Mira replied, wondering what 'rocker' meant.

"Great! You'll get more familiar here tomorrow. I suggest you freshen up in the tub and sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk." Mariah said as she went into her room and closed the door. Mira went into the bathroom and got in the tub. (I'd like to be descriptive here, sure, but I don't like writing 'got undressed'… for all you pervs out there.)

---------------------------------------------

"Great! You'll get more familiar here tomorrow. I suggest you freshen up in the tub and sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk." Mariah said as she went into her room and closed the door.

She collapsed onto her bed and took a picture frame from the small table next to her bed. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend. Neither of them were really smiling, and Mariah looked very shy that then. But then again, why should they look like a happy couple? They were only pretending to blend in, for their master, Doraven.

_This looks like a disaster._ Mariah thought as she took out the picture and ripped it straight down the line, separating her from the boy in the picture.

I've got to tell father that this'll-…speaking of father… 

Mariah picked up her walkie-talkie. It was shaped as a crescent, and midnight blue. She pressed a button on it.

"Hello? Father? Are you-?"

"I'm always here, princess Mariah." Replied a dark, deep voice.

"Father, that's awfully sweet."

"Anything for my little darling angel. Is this about the one we seek?"

"Yes father."

"Is she with you now?"

"No father, she's not. The Chancellor assigned someone else to my room. Her name's Mira Magrava, but the good thing is that she's friends with her."

Master Doraven thought for a moment, to Mariah, this was complete silence.

"Befriend this Ms. Magrava," Doraven said, "and allow her to join us. At the same time, befriend the one we seek as well. Form a strong alliance, and let them join us. If you do this correctly, they will not refuse the offer."

"Why can't you just get David to bound and gag them?"

"He's busy with his own ordeal."

"Ordeal? But that means-"

"Suffering? Torment? Yes, he is dealing with that."

"Um…I don't get it."

"It's not to worry about."

"Okay father. Thank you."

"Good night my princess."

"Good night, father." Mariah said as she pressed the button on the crescent. Then she collapsed onto the bed again and picked up the picture she just ripped recently. Mariah stared at the two halves for a while, and then put them back into the picture frame, arranging them so it didn't looked ripped. She went out of her room and went next door, Mira's room. Mira was already done with her shower and sitting on her bed in her gray and blue pajamas. Mariah looked around the room.

Where's all her stuff? Mariah thought.

"Hey Mira, where's your luggage?"

"My what?"

"Your things, suitcases, dolls, other clothes… that stuff. Where are they?"

Mira didn't know what to say. "Um…they're…er… uh…"

Mariah raised one eyebrow. Mira, cornered and not knowing what to say, decided on the truth.

"Well, it started like this. I was a Magma Pixie. I lived in the volcano in the center of this island, and was the owner of Magma Dragons. If I left, the dragons would disappear and the volcano would erupt without their presence. So, if I left, everyone on Duel Academy would have to evacuate from the molten lava. In order to leave without harming everyone, I would have to duel someone and whoever won would leave. Only women can be Magma Pixies though, and I choose who I want to duel. I can do that because my dragons spy on all of you, and tell me who's the best and who's not. Anyway, one day, one of my dragons told me there was a girl nearby, and she didn't have blue on. My dragons told me that red was the worst, yellow was the middle, and blue was very good. Well the girl who passed by was wearing yellow, or I thought it was yellow, and I put an enchantment on her to draw her into the volcano. She went in, with a companion, and I told them the circumstances."

"Just then, their other friends came and I dueled one of them. I lost, but the yellow girl made a duel spirit the new owner and I left. Then I enrolled here. Well that's it."

Mariah was staring at her.

What am I, an idiot? Dammit! She'll never believe that! 

"I'm kidding!" Mira said as she fake-laughed.

"Hm…I see." Mariah said.

"WHAT? YOU BELIEVE ME?"

Mariah smiled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? It sounds fair enough, and that's probably the only reason any girl wouldn't have anything with them at all. Regular students come in here by helicopter, and you can't say all of your stuff fell off the copter into the sea. Plain old logic. There's no other way you wouldn't have anything."

Mira sat there speechlessly. She believed her. Whoa.

"But there's only one thing that confuses me," Mariah said, "What's a Magma What-did-you-call-it?"

"Oh! A Magma Dragon? Here!" Mira said as she reached for her old deck. She gave it to Mariah.

Mariah looked through the cards. Each one card after another, she understood how much power each card held. None of them existed, and she saw why. They were like cheating cards, and one of them was very similar to Burning Land. But then again, they didn't exist. She couldn't use these in Duel Academy.

"Mira, you'll need a new deck. These card don't-"

"I know they're one-of-a-kinds and nobody knows what they are. My friend, Cecelia, told me. I went and got a new deck so I could duel here. The only problem is that I haven't tried it yet."

"That's not a big problem. Tomorrow's Saturday, we'll duel then. Now good night."

"Night." Mira said as Mariah left the room and turned off the lights.

--------------------------------

"Ooh! Uncle Bastion! What's this card?" Cecelia said as she put the card right in front of his eyes.

Cecelia was on her bed looking through Bastion's decks. She had his vest thing spread out in front of her. Bastion had told her to look at one deck at a time, otherwise she'd mix up the cards. He really worded this the right way, so Cecelia wouldn't cheat out his words.

"That's White Magician Pikeru." Bastion replied.

"Sweet! Can I have her? Oh please Uncle Bastion!" Cecelia asked.

"No, you can't."

"Oh I see. This card is worth something, okay. I'll trade you!"

"Still Cecelia. No."

"But Uncle Bastion! Please?"

"I won't say it again. I still want Pikeru in my deck."

"How does she fit in in your FIRE deck?"

"She just does. Couldn't you stop acting like a child for a few minutes? I'm trying to do the homework, which apparently you aren't doing."

Cecelia slumped down and stared at Pikeru, then into nothingness for a few more minutes.

"I know why you want Pikeru."

"Oh really?" Bastion asked. He was going to get a laugh out of this. "Why do I keep her?"

"Because she just told me she's your duel spirit."

"Sorry Cecelia. Wrong answer. I don't have a duel spirit."

"Well maybe that's because you can't see her yet."

"Well if you really want to know if she's my duel spirit, why don't you ask Jaden or Chumley? They see duel spirits."

"He's in denial."

"I hope you're not talking about me."

"Stop dropping in on my conversations Uncle Bastion!"

"**Who** are you talking to?"

"Your Duel Spirit!" Cecelia pointed out.

Bastion screamed in frustration. "Stop acting like a kid! You're 15 years old!"

"Then stop acting like you own me! You're 15 too!" Cecelia said.

Bastion didn't reply. She was just trying to get him to act childish, but Bastion knew her too well. After a long while, Cecelia giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Uncle Bastion. Good night."

-------------------

"Well if you really want to know if she's my duel spirit, why don't you ask Jaden or Chumley? They see duel spirits." Bastion said.

"He's in denial." Cecelia said to White Magician Pikeru.

"I hope you're not talking about me."

"Stop dropping in on my conversations Uncle Bastion!"

"Yeah! It's annoying!" Pikeru said.

"**Who** are you talking to?"

"Your Duel Spirit!" Cecelia pointed out.

"Yeah! Duel spirits!" Petit Angel and Pikeru said.

Bastion screamed in frustration. "Stop acting like a kid! You're 15 years old!"

"Then stop acting like you own me! You're 15 too!" Cecelia said.

"He's 15? He looks older than that." Petit Angel said.

"That's not funny! Why don't we go and make fun of Cecelia?" Pikeru said in protection for Bastion.

Petit Angel thought for a moment and replied, "Cecelia used to have gray hair, but she dyed it."

"Really? Cecelia would look awesome in gray hair."

"Yeah. If she tied her hair in a bun then she would look like an old lady."

"I like old ladies. Don't make fun of them." Pikeru said.

"Whatever. Is he always on the computer?" Petit Angel asked, looking at Bastion.

"Pfft! I can't picture him doing anything else on his spare time."

"He's a real genius."

"If he's such a genius, he should use his big brain and try to see us."

"Yeah. He should do that."

"He really should at least try to believe we're here."

"Ooh! Would you like to meet my friend? He's really nice! He's Winged Kuriboh! Can we Cecelia?"

"Yeah! Can we?" Pikeru asked.

Cecelia giggled. Watching the small duel spirits having a conversation was fun.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Uncle Bastion. Good night."

----------------------------------------------

End of the chapter.

I don't hate Bastion or anyone. It's just a story. Bastion is one of my favorite characters, next to Syrus of course. Sorry there wasn't a duel in this one. If I did a duel every time I made a chapter, it might not be a good story. How many people read this? 5? 6? Sorry. Just review me anybody. I feel like I'm talking into a black void full of nothing but the darkness…not in the dark way. In the strange funny way, if you can find it.

Ooh! 1 more thing! Who can guess who's the boy in the picture? Heheh, I know, you have no clues, but it should be easy. I gave you three, no **four** new characters. Get used to them, because the next few chapters includes them a lot. Read and Review!


	9. Testing! 1, 2, 3!

Hi people! Now listen. Today's my friend's Birthday! (Yes April, **your** birthday.) Everyone say Happy Birthday to her! Yay! Don't forget the birthday punches!

Ooh, and another thing. I'm going to play a game with you. Now, I would've done it on my birthday, but that's too far away. Instead, I'll do it now. Who can guess how old I am?

10? Wrong, too small. 20? Wrong, too high. I'm between 10 and 20, which should be a wide enough range for you to get it wrong, or right. If nobody gets it right, I'm not telling you how old I really am. This is my way of seeing how well I write…or how childish I seem. Put your guess in the reviews:-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.

-----------------------------

Chapter 9

Testing! 1, 2, 3!

-

Mira woke up to the sound of the radio. The music being played wasn't exactly to wake up to. Imagine awaking to the sound of drums, electric guitars, and a singer shouting something into the mike you don't understand (I don't hate rock, I'm just trying to make the point that Mira didn't like it). It was Mariah's kind of music though, so Mira wouldn't say anything unless it got out of hand.

Mira sat up and rubbed her eyes. _What kind of music is this? Ugh…_

Mira got out of her bed and changed into her uniform. She went out of her room. Mariah was on the couch, on the phone with someone.

_How in the world can she hear the person on the other end with the music blasting?_ Mira thought as she walked up to Mariah. Mariah looked up and saw her coming. She grabbed the remote and turned down the radio.

"Hold on." Mariah said into the phone and then covered the phone with her hand.

"Good morning Mariah." Mira said.

"Mornin' sleepy. I hope the music didn't wake you up. It's just that you slept so long, I just couldn't wait."

"That's okay." Mira replied.

"Hey, why are you in uniform?" Mariah said to her.

"Aren't we supposed to be in uniform at all times?" Mira asked.

"Well you don't have to **all** the time. When you're in here, wear what you want! I wouldn't give a hang if you were walking around naked! Well actually, I guess I would care a bit…okay, **a lot**…"

"Where do I get breakfast?" Mira asked, uncomfortable with the last subject.

"Downstairs." Mariah said, and then she went right back to the phone.

Mira went downstairs. (Sorry, I don't know how they eat. I only know that the Slifers all eat together, like in a lunchroom. That's it.)

-----------------------------------------------

"Jeez Sy. You sure catch a cold fast." Jaden said as Syrus lay on his bed. It had lots of shade, thanks to Chumley's bed on top. It had only been a few hours, and now he was coughing like wild. To top it off, he still felt bad about being the first to go down during the 3-on-3, and he couldn't get off the subject.

"I guess I did. It must be my punishment for losing." Syrus said, staring up into nowhere.

"Syrus, **you** didn't lose, **we** won." Jaden said.

"Whatever. Is Zane angry at me?" Syrus asked.

"No Syrus. He's not angry." Jaden replied, although he truly didn't know.

"Is Cecelia angry?"

"No, she's just hyperactive, as always."

"Are **you** angry at me?"

"Nope, Sy. I'll never ever be angry with you because you lose."

"So you finally admit I lost?"

Jaden sighed and said, "Syrus, you never lost."

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said Sy! I thought you were over this whole unconfident thing when we won against the Paradocks Brothers! Zane's your brother, and no matter what you think he thinks, he loves you. Get it through Sy! You don't have to impress him, because he already likes you!"

Syrus shrank in the bed and pulled the sheets over his head. _I know he's impressed already…it's Cecelia I want to like me…_

Jaden felt bad for making Syrus troubled. "Sorry Syrus. I just don't like how he shuns you so much, and how you do the complete opposite."

Syrus didn't reply. Jaden decided to change the subject.

"So Syrus, what'cha doing for Duel Monsters' Spirit Day?"

Syrus came out of the blankets and stared at Jaden with a worried face.

"Well, I was thinking of doing one good duel, somebody versus somebody, and they're in costume. The only problem is that too many people want to be in the duel! What do you think I should do?"

"I think…that you should go with your instincts!" Jaden replied happily.

"Thanks Jay. That really helps." Syrus said sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------

Mira and Mariah were outside in the bright sunlight, looking through each other's decks. They were sitting on the soft grass on top of a hill, with a beautiful breeze blowing at them. Mariah was surprised at the cards Mira chose.

"Mira, these cards seem a bit boyish, don't you think? Then again, I shouldn't say anything… seeing as how my cards aren't exactly feminine."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Mira, I think it's time for you to test out these cards. If you don't duel me now, somebody else might, and you'll make a fool of yourself if you lost."

"We should duel, shouldn't we? Okay! Let's do it right here right now!"

The two girls got up and got a good distance away from each other.

"Ready Mira?" Mariah said, activating her duel disk.

"Ready when you are! Oh, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Is it fine if I say 'get your game on'?"

"What? Oh Mira, that's slacker talk." Mariah said, remembering how Jaden Yuki said it when he dueled that guy from North Academy, Chazz Princeton.

"Well, alright. Then I'll make up my own! Get ready to duel, to your defeat!" Mira said as she activated her duel disk. (I don't know where I got that, but it sounds cool.)

"Duel!" they both said.

(Mira: 4000)

(Mariah: 4000)

"Okay sweetie, you should go first." Mariah said as Mira nodded and drew.

"I play Zure, Knight of Dark World in attack mode! (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500) And now, two facedowns will do. Your move, Mariah."

"I draw!" Mariah said, "I activate the spell card, Giant Trunade!"

"Not so fast, Mariah! I activate Magic Jammer! By discarding a card from my hand, I can-"

Suddenly, Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World appeared on Mira's side of the field.

(Beiige ATK: 1600, DEF: 1300) (Zure ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500)

"Yaaaah! Where did he come from!" Mira screamed.

"Oh Mira, really. You must've discarded Beiige, whose effect allows him to be summoned when discarded from your hand to the graveyard."

"Oh! Okay! Eheheh…" Mira said, embarrassed that she didn't even know her own cards.

Mira then said, "Okay, so Magic Jammer blocked my Giant Trunade, but I can still activate this! Dark Hole! This card destroys all monsters on the field. So, go back to where you belong, Beiige."

Dark Hole activated, sucking in Beiige and Zure.

"Poor dears. They were only on the field for one turn. Oh well."

"Not exactly Mariah! Because I reveal my other facedown, The Forces of Darkness! This card allows me to take two Dark World monsters from my Graveyard, back into my hand!" Mira said as the cards came out of the graveyard and she picked them up.

"Then I guess I'll just throw a facedown and a set monster, for now."

(Mira: 4000)

(Mariah: 4000)

_What? But I was wide open for an attack, and all she did was set a monster! Why? What could she be planning?_ Mira thought, puzzled. It showed on her face.

"I see you're confused. All part of my strategy."

Mira shook it off. "Whatever! I draw!" Mira said as she looked at her card, put it in her hand, and then smiled and played another card. "I activate Dark World Lightning! This…er…what does it do again?"

"Oh Mira. Dark Word Lightning lets you destroy one facedown card on the field, and then you discard a card."

"Oh! Okay! Then I choose your spell or trap card!"

The sky above them turned dark as purple streams of light appeared in the sky and flashed. Then, one struck directly at the chosen facedown. The card revealed itself as Mirror Force, and then shattered. Then the purple lightning show ended.

Mariah looked shocked, which made Mira feel triumphant.

"Mirror Force? So you were planning on me attacking, weren't you? Well you can't trick me! Now, I have to discard a card, and I choose Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, who has the same effect as Beiige! He gets summoned when discarded!"

Sillva was summoned, and he had darkish gray, vein-filled skin. Coming out of his hands were long, knife-like spikes, which wasn't so nice to look at.

(Sillva ATK: 2300, DEF: 1400, Mira: 4000)

(SET MONSTER, Mariah: 4000)

"Now get ready, because I attack!" Mira said as Sillva leapt into the air and slashed the facedown, Masked Dragon. (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1100) Masked Dragon had a lower defense, so it was sent to the Graveyard.

"Poor old Masked Dragon. It was only on the field for one turn." Mira said, copying Mariah's words.

"Oh yes, poor Masked Dragon…but he **will** be avenged. His special ability allows me to summon another dragon from my deck to the field, as long as it's attack is 1500 or less! I summon, Red-Eyes B. Chick (ATK: 800, DEF: 500) in defense mode!"

"That puny thing is going to avenge Masked Dragon? It couldn't even avenge a broken nail!"  
"Watch what you say. He could have lots of potential." Mariah replied.

"Whatever you say, Mariah! I summon Zure (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500) to the field and play a facedown!" Mira said.

"Okay my turn! I draw, and now I activate that little chicky's special ability! By sending him to the Graveyard,"

Red-Eyes B. Chick disappeared.

"I can special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the field! (ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000) And now for the avengement! My dragon is 100 points higher than Sillva, so let's all say goodbye!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon opened his mouth and charged a red beam, and then fired it at Sillva. He tried to block it with his long knife-spikes, but didn't succeed, and was destroyed.

(Mira: 3900)

(Mariah: 4000)

"I play a facedown. Your move, Mira."

Mira drew, and then smiled. "I activate Back to Square One!" Mira played a card that looked like a board game, and one of the spaces said 'back to square one!'.

"This card lets me return one monster on the field to the top of the owner's deck, and in exchange, I discard a card in my hand! Well of course I'm ridding Red-Eyes off the field, but what card is in my hand?"

Mariah thought for a moment and then gasped. "Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World?"

"You got it!" Mira said as Red-Eyes disappeared to the top of the deck, and Beiige appeared once again.

(Zure ATK: 1800, Beiige ATK: 1600)

(Mira: 3900)

(Mariah: 4000)

"Okay, my Dark World friends! Attack her directly!" Mira shouted as Zure ran over first. He impaled his blue sword through Mariah. After the attack, she grasped her invisible wound.

(Mira: 3900)

(Mariah: 2200)

"But I'm not done yet folks! No siree! Beiige, attack her directly too!"

Beiige rushed over to Mariah and raised his bone-looking sword over his head. Mariah put her hands over her head as Beiige struck, putting Mira in a good lead.

(Mira: 3900)

(Mariah: 600)

"And that'll do."

Mariah drew a card. "Reveal facedown! Call of the Haunted! This lets me take back one monster that was destroyed and summon him to the field! I choose Red-Eyes! (ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000) And now, I tribute him to summon my very favorite dragon! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! (ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000)"

"Sure, his attack power's already ferocious as it is, but why not add to it? Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my Graveyard! So what's Masked Dragon, plus Red-Eyes B. Chick, plus Red-Eyes equal? I'll tell you! (ATK: 3300, DEF: 2000) Your worst nightmare!"

Mira eyes widened as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon shot a dark red beam at Beiige.

(Mira: 2200)

(Mariah: 600)

"Okay, your turn."

Mira had no cards in her hand, and no strategy in her head. Just staring at the Darkness Dragon made her want to retreat, but no.

No fear. No fear…Ugh! Why do I keep thinking that? I hate it! Sigh…calm down, Mira. This isn't over yet. I need just one card, one winning card…here goes! Oh please be it!

Mira put her hand on her deck and pulled off the top card. She looked at it. She looked upset.

"Didn't draw the card you wanted I see?" Mariah said. Mira looked at her.

"Uh… What? No! Of course I drew what I wanted! See? I'm playing it now!" Mira said as she played a facedown.

Mariah laughed. "Whatever. Do you end?"

"Yes."

"Okay! I draw!" Mariah said, sure of herself that she'd win, and all because of one thing.

"Mira, you know you left Zure in attack mode, right?"

"Say what? …Yaaah!" Mira said as she saw it was true.

"Tch, tch, tch…oh Mira. This duel's over. Attack, Darkness Dragon, and destroy Zure!"

The Darkness Dragon charged another beam, and fired.

"Not so fast, Mariah! I reveal my trap card!" Mira shouted as the card flipped up.

The beam fired straight at Zure. He lifted his blue sword and repelled the attack, as if the beam were light and he flashed his sword at the right angle to reflect it back. The attack hit right on target. It landed on Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, destroying it.

(Mira: 2200)

(Mariah: 300)

"What?" Mariah said, amazed. Mira had pretended not to have anything to do, and purposefully left Zure in attack mode. But what card did she flip?

Mariah looked across the field at the trap card. This trap card changed all increases in ATK or DEF decreases, and vice-versa. The card was called Reverse Trap.

"My Reverse Trap," Mira began to explain, "changes any increase to a decrease, and any decrease to increase. So, instead of Darkness Dragon getting a power boost of 900, he got a burden of 900, making his attack points 1500! And Zure, had 1800."

"Nice move, Mira. Although the real question is, can you take out the rest of my life points?"

"You can count on it, Mariah." Mira replied.

"Then let us continue! I play Luster Dragon in attack mode! (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1600) Your move."

Mariah had Nitro Unit in her hand, but she would have to wait until next turn to use it right.

Mira drew a card. "Well you're done now! I sacrifice Zure for Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

(Goldd ATK: 2300, DEF: 1400)

(Luster Dragon ATK: 1900, DEF: 1600)

"Now I attack!"

Goldd swung his axe and destroyed Luster Dragon, and winning the duel.

(Mira: 2200)

(Mariah: 0)

_Good._ Mariah thought, _She won._

"Good duel Mariah!"

"Yeah. Good duel."

------------------------------

This chapter seemed so pointless to me, and the ending could've been a little cooler. Oh well. Read and Review, and don't forget the challenge I gave you at the top:-)


	10. Call it Infatuation

Hey people! I'm back again:-) Sorry I took soo long. I was busy finishing up some video games, drawing, and sigh projects. Sorry 'bout that, but I'm back!

This chapter is very different from what I usually write, so...yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, so I don't know everything.

Oh, by the way, I'm 12 years old. It seems so small when I say it here though...oh well. Good Job Dan-Chan-Haru-San!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Call It Infatuation

-

"Syrus, I'm back! How you doing little buddy?" Jaden said as he entered the room. Syrus was still sick in bed.

"I'm alright, Jay." Syrus said, "How much homework did Dr. Crowler give us?"

"Uhhh … It'd be better if I didn't tell you. Oh, by the way, Cecelia gave me these flowers for you at class. They smell pretty nice, and it includes a Get Well card too."

Jaden gave them to Syrus, who looked at them for a moment, and then gave it back.

"Wow Sy." Jaden said.

"What?" Syrus asked, confused.

"Well, it's just that usually when I mention Cecelia, you blush, or do something strange. But this time, you acted, well, normal."

"Oh." Syrus said, although he didn't understand fully.

"Does this mean you're finally over her?"

"What do you mean finally? She's only been here for five days!" Syrus said.

"Whatever. Do you still love her or what?" Jaden asked.

_Yes, I know for a fact I still do, but she seems to like you a whole lot more. You win your duels, and I just lose. I just lose and lose, and nobody likes a loser…_ Syrus thought, although other words came out of his mouth.

"Well…I dunno." Syrus replied.

There was a knock on the door. Jaden went to get it, and opened the door to someone they least expected.

"Hey Zane!" Jaden said happily.

Syrus's heart skipped a beat. _Oh no. Zane's here. What does he want?_

"Hi Jaden. Alexis told me Syrus was sick. I just came to see if she was lying."

Jaden knew what Zane was telling him was a lie, because one, Alexis would never lie. Two, Zane was there when Syrus got sick.

"Well Syrus is right here." Jaden said as he opened the door a little more to reveal Syrus in his bed. Syrus was facing the wall, so Zane could only see a small figure under a blanket, and coming out was a big patch of blue hair.

"Do you mind if we have some time alone?" Zane asked.

"Well, uh, sure. I was going to leave anyway." Jaden lied as he stepped aside to let Zane in. Then, Jaden left. Jaden didn't even know where to go, but he didn't want to stay in the room. He didn't want to leave though, but he had to. After all, he shouldn't mess with brothers.

"Hi Zane…" Syrus said.

"Hi Syrus." Zane replied.

It went dead silent in the room after that. Neither of them wanted to speak. Then Zane sighed.

"Syrus, I know I haven't exactly been the best brother ever," Zane started to say, "but I was hoping I could make it better."

"How could you do that?"

"I don't know," Zane said as he got the chair from the desk and lifted in front of the beds. Then he sat down and said, "I thought if we just took the time to talk, maybe we could be closer brothers."

"I'm not going to **die** Zane, I'm just sick with a fever." Syrus replied.

"Then that just proves how bad a brother I am. If we were better brothers, this wouldn't seem as awkward as it is." Zane said.

"I guess…" Syrus answered.

It was true, wasn't it? For some reason, he just didn't feel like talking to him. He just wanted him out. Maybe it was because he was sick and wanted room to breathe, or maybe he was too tired to talk…or maybe he was right. Maybe they were so distant that the sight of the other was too unpleasant to keep a conversation alone.

They went silent again.

Syrus's head rushed with thoughts of what Zane did for him, but the only thought that seemed to come was the one with the bully and Power Bond. Syrus thought he was going to win, but he was actually about to seal his loss…

But Zane came just in time. He stopped the bully and saved Syrus from defeat. But, the truth was that Zane just made him lose all his other future duels.

_I wanted to beat that school bully, but I couldn't. Zane saved me from humiliation, and I should thank him for that, shouldn't I? He's the top duelist in Duel Academy, why shouldn't I thank him? He's the best of the best…he's never defeated… ever…_

And then something colorful caught his eye. He looked at it, and realized that it was those flowers Cecelia gave him, and the blue Get Well Card.

_…But everybody loses at least once._

"Zane, I have a question." Syrus said, "Cecelia said you and her were in the same tournament before, and she quit that tournament, and you won by default, right?"

"What about that?"

"Well, Cecelia said that you and her dueled before she forfeited, and she said that you weren't really winning much. Is that true?"

"Yeah, Sy. It is true."

"So you…lost?"

"Yes, I lost. I'll admit that much, but there were some other things going on when we dueled."

"You mean when you were adding life points? I know all about that."

"No Syrus," Zane said as he shook his head, "I mean other things."

Syrus put on a confused face. "What kind of 'other things'?"

"Uh…" Zane said, "Let's just call it dueling distractions."

"Can you tell me?"

"Err…no…"

"Please? I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Syrus begged.

"Um well… okay, but only because you're my brother."

Syrus smiled. Not only because he just won, but because of what he said. '_But only because you're my brother'._

"Okay Syrus, stop grinning, or I'm not telling."

"Oh, okay." Syrus said, restricting his smile.

"Alright, here it goes."

----------------------------------- Flashback

Zane looked around the huge stadium. He had just won his last match, and now he was waiting to be sorted into the next duel.

_This huge crowd of people is enough to get you jumpy, but the bright lights just make it worse. Good thing I kept my cool on that last duel, or I might not have one. One step closer to winning that Junior Duelist Cup…_

"And now onward to our semifinals!" the announcer shouted to the huge crowd. Everyone began to cheer for the four finalists: Amelia, Zane, Robby, and Cecelia.

"Everybody, please turn your attention to the giant screen behind me! The computer is now sorting the duelists into pairs!"

The screen showed four faces and scrambled the up. After a few moments, it stopped scrambling, and showed two pairs. Zane and Cecelia, and Amelia and Robby.

"And there you have it folks! Amelia and Robby will be competing first, and then comes the duel with Zane and Cecelia! I wish you all good luck!" the announcer said as he stepped off to the side and allowed dueling space for Amelia and Robby.

Meanwhile, Zane and Cecelia were shuffled off into the waiting room, where there was a giant, flat screen TV to watch the duel. Cecelia was wearing a pretty skirt and a tank top, with pretty boots and a shoulder bag. Zane sat down on the couch facing the TV as his opponent waltzed up to him.

"Hi there!" said the blonde girl known as Cecelia.

Zane didn't reply. It was better if he didn't make friends with his opponent, otherwise he might just hold back his winning punch (They're dueling though, not boxing).

Cecelia stared at him for a few seconds, awaiting a response. When it didn't come, she sat down next to him and faced the screen.

"You know, you're supposed to say, 'Hey there! I'm Zane Truesdale, and you must be Cecelia Harp!'"

Zane still ignored her. He didn't want to be mean, but he didn't want to be too friendly either.

Unfortunately (and I'm sure you know), Cecelia has a very short fuse that's easily lit.

"Listen, you jerk!" she shouted as she stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "Just because I'm your next opponent, doesn't mean you have to treat me like a … like a … **Ugh**!"

"It's not very good to lose your temper," Zane finally said, "The person you're dueling can easily turn it against you."

"Oh, really? Well in my case, it helps. Cause then, you don't know what I'm thinking!" Cecelia said as she smiled and winked.

This left Zane confused.

"Weren't you just angry before?"

"Yeah, and what?"

"People don't usually have such…mood swings."

"Well what about you? Weren't you just silent before?"

"That's…that's different."

Cecelia nodded and then started to giggle.

Zane was confused again, and curious. Finally, he figured it out.

_Oh, I get it now,_ Zane thought, _she's scrambling my thoughts, that way I won't be able to focus._

"Now I understand how you win." Zane said, and with that, Cecelia stopped giggling.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Cecelia said.

"How you win your duels."

"Uh… you mean waste my opponent's life points?"

"No, your catch. You say a bunch of nonsense that leaves your opponents puzzled, weakening their memory on combos."

"Oh wow! Really? I do that?" Cecelia said, very interested.

Zane felt like smacking himself on the forehead. _Oh wait, but that isn't right,_ Zane thought. _She's **trying** to get me annoyed…_

"Don't try to fool me," he said calmly, "It's not going to work."

"What? Oh jeez, what are you talking about?" Cecelia replied, angry once again, "I just duel, that's it. I am not like Mai Valentine, who uses psychic abilities to make her opponents uneasy! **I just duel**."

Zane kept a face that said, 'Liar.'

"What, you want me to prove it? Alright then! Let's duel!" Cecelia said.

"Duel? Are you crazy? We're going to duel in a few moments anyway. Why don't you just wait until we can settle this officially? Besides, the duel disks are at the arena."

"Yeah, but our decks are right here!" Cecelia said. She put her hand to her hip, right on top of her deck box. Zane looked to the right of him, at his deck box. Cecelia was looking at it too, and he knew what she was going to do.

Zane reached over fast to grab his deck, and he got there first, but now Cecelia's hand was on his. Up until now, Zane never realized what soft hands Cecelia had. And, since they were both leaning over, their heads were very near to each other, so close that her hair was touching his face. She had big, pretty silver eyes, and shiny, soft blonde hair. And against all odds…

He blushed. His face went very hot, and he knew it was probably red. But, he only blushed for about two seconds, because emotion was one of those things that made you lose.

Cecelia took her hand off his very delicately, tickling the back of Zane's small hand (remember, he's entered the **Junior** Duelist Tournament, so he's small. Cecelia is his height right now in this flashback).

"You still want to duel?" she asked.

Zane nodded.

They began to duel the old fashioned way, no duel disks, just you and your cards (oh, and your duel spirit). Cecelia promised to keep her mouth shut unless it was important, so she could prove to him that she could duel.

The worst thing of it all was that Zane began to **lose**. He knew he was losing, but he couldn't help it. In his heart he knew he could beat her, but his hormones were blocking his vision. Eventually, Cecelia's Familiar-Possessed – Aussa was about to strike the final blow, and Cecelia just had to say something.

"Zane, You're about to lose all of your life points, and I didn't say a word! Ha! Oh, but Amelia and Robby aren't done dueling yet. Hey, do you want to keep dueling? We'll just add 2000 more LP to each other. Sounds good to you?"

Zane nodded. Anything to keep her near to him.

This time, Zane managed some blows, but Cecelia still was on the winning side. Then, after awhile, they were called out for their duel.

"Now? Oh great! Zane, can you tell the announcer man that I'm in the bathroom?"

"Um, okay." Zane replied as they put their cards back into their decks and Cecelia ran off into the bathroom.

Zane went out into the bright-lighted dome. They cheered again, and Zane never noticed how many people actually liked the way he dueled.

Zane felt a great jump in his heart. He no longer felt sad about feeling defeat, he felt great that he was in the tournament. All these people want to see **him** duel. Sure, he was still just a junior duelist, and maybe he was just being dreamer, but he knew one thing. There was no way he would let himself lose again.

"And now, Cecelia Harp!" the announcer said.

Zane woke up from his short, inspirational daydream and dashed up to the announcer. He whispered in his ear, and the announcer nodded.

The announcer was about to say something, but then his walkie-talkie started to buzz. The announcer brought it up to his ear, listened to it, and then put it back down to his belt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Cecelia Harp has forfeited the tournament for family matters. Instead, the winner of this duel by default is Zane Truesdale!"

Everyone clapped as Zane smiled, although deep down, he wondered why Cecelia quit. He only wondered though, because he still had feelings for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's why you never lose?" Syrus asked.

"Yup Sy, because I'll be disappointing more then just myself."

"And the dueling distractions…?"

"Just call it infatuation." Zane said.

"So you're in love with Cecelia?" Syrus asked, scared the answer was yes.

"Well I was, but then it wore off. I'm glad too. If I ever had to duel her again, I'd show her how I **really** duel."

Syrus grinned. His brother was the best duelist he knew … and he was certain that even Cecelia couldn't beat him either.

"But Syrus," Zane said mischievously, "a little birdy told me that you like Cecelia."

Syrus's grin faded away, and he turned red, Zane style.

"Er, Zane… I, uh, don't like her anymore…too."

"Syrus, I might not be your very close friend in all, but anyone can see how much you like her. You're as see-through as water."

"Zane! I don't! Really!" Syrus shouted.

Zane laughed at how defenseless he was about the topic.

_What in the? He's laughing? Since when does Zane Truesdale laugh? Oh well…I better enjoy this looseness while it lasts…or not. He's teasing me, how can I enjoy **that**?_

"Zane, I don't like her! Honest to death I don't like her! I like the Dark Magician Girl, and that's it!" Syrus shouted, then he realized how stupid that sounded.

"Whatever Sy." Zane said as he smiled. This let Syrus feel a little better.

Zane looked at his watch (I'm giving him a watch, no objections please) and noticed that it was nearly 6:00. He promised to meet Alexis at 6 at the lighthouse.

"Sorry Syrus, but I've got to go now."

At those words, Syrus suddenly regretted wanting him to leave.

"Don't go Zane! We just started to talk a little more! Can't you stay?"

Zane shook his head. "Sorry little brother."

Syrus felt sad, but of course, he nodded. Zane got up and put the chair back in its place and then went back to his brother.

"You know Syrus, you didn't cough or sneeze the whole time I was here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're back to tip top shape."

Syrus grinned again. He was right anyway. Maybe his immune system just destroyed his sickness, or maybe the flu just decided to leave him and fly over to Zane… or maybe he was sick because his brother and him weren't close enough, and this whole chat was the cure. So to Syrus, taking his medicine was the best thing in the world, and he hoped he could take it again.

Zane reached over and jumbled up Syrus's bright blue hair and said, "Bye little brother."

"Bye…big bro."

Zane got up and left the room, leaving a very satisfied Syrus behind.

_Zane…you're the best…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another finished chapter! Don't worry, this isn't as worthless as it seems. Oh, and Zane Style meant the way he blushed when Cecelia put her hand on his.

See ya!


End file.
